Desconocido (Young Justice & Teen Titans Crossover)
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: Son los primeros meses de Young Justice, pero Robin es traicionado por alguien, es obligado a dejar el equipo y con ello, dejar a quien alguna vez llamo padre, mentor y compañero. Cuatro años después, Young Justice, encuentra al chico maravilla en condiciones que nunca imaginaron. Pero el ya no es el chico quien ellos conocían. ¿Quién es Robin?
1. Prologo

**Jump City| Noviembre 30, 2014. 11:24 A.M.**

Hoy se cumplen tres años de la formacion de los Titanes, Cyborg, Star y Chico Bestia, querian hacer una fiesta. Era algo que yo no podia negar, despues de todo, ellos son mi familia, y esto es algo que cambio parte de mi vida. Pero desgraciadamente, esa no es la historia completa, todo partio con un suceso tragico, pero si hablo de eso, es desde el principio, de _como_ me hice quien soy ahora, Nightwing

Antes de ser Nightwing, fui, _soy,_ y sere, alguien llamado Richard Grayson, mejor conocido como Dick Grayson, el ultimo Grayson Volador. Esta etapa de mi vida, es de la cual no me gusta hablar, admito que me fortalece, pero tambien me recuerda que _estoy completamente solo._ Como sea, tampoco es la historia mas divertida, de hecho es una tragedia, como las tragedias griegas del siglo VI, nadie es feliz, todos mueren excepto yo. Yo era, junto a mis padres, parte de un circo llamado _Circo Haly_ , nuestro espectaculo era el trapecio, destacabamos por nuestras acrobacias, llegamos a ser reconocidos internacionalmente, acrobacias peligrosas, eso era lo que el publico amaba, pero todo eso no duro por siempre, alguien llamado Tony Zucco, corto las cuerdas de mis padres, y yo los vi caer mientras miraba a mi madre a los ojos y ella gritaba mi nombre. Tragico, _¿Cierto?_ Bruce Wayne estaba en el publico, el pago el funeral, y el resto de los gastos. Me adopto.

Al cabo de... ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro meses?, descubri su secreto, _el es Batman._ Y asi es como me hice Robin, el buscaba a Zucco, y yo lo ayude. Me entreno durante cuatro años, y cuando cumpli trece, me uni a un proyecto de la JLA, llamado Young Justice, consistia en un grupo de heroes adolescentes encargados de misiones encubiertas y de reconocimiento. Eramos siete, Aqualad, su nombre real Kaldur, el lider del equipo, era como un hermano mayor para mi, Conner, bueno, Superboy, el es el clon de Superman, cuando yo estaba en el equipo, Supes no soportaba a Conner, nunca supe porque. Luego venia Megan, ella era como mi hermana mayor, es la sobrina de Detective Marciano; despues, Artemisa, ella era mi mejor amiga, es la hija de una ex-criminal y Sportmaster, su hermana es Cheshire; luego, Zatanna, ella es la hija de Zatara, un hechicero de la JLA, Zatanna tambien es hechicera; y por ultimo, Wally West, mi ex-mejor amigo, el sobrino de Barry Allen, The Flash, fue el primer protegido que conoci. Como iba diciendo amteriormente, habia un traidor en el Equipo, escuche a Kaldur hablar con Tornado, quien era nuestra niñera, o asi le decia yo, fue ahi cuando comence a investigar por mi cuenta. Pero ese alguien se entero de mis planes, y me inculpo de ser un traidor, asi que, literalmente, la Liga, YJ y Batman me dejaron solo por mi cuenta.

Despues de eso, estuve en los Himalayas un tiempo, entrenando, cambiando mi estilo de lucha, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que me recordara a ellos, necesitaba cambiar, ademas, sabia que en cualquier minuto, ellos irian en mi busqueda, sé los protocolos que cada uno de ellos usan, necesitaba desaparecer. Estuve tres meses o cinco, la verdad es que olvide el tiempo, solo recuerdo mi entrenamiento. Cuando deje los Himalayas, viaje por todo los Estados Unidos luchando contra toda clase de crimen, hasta que finalmente llegue a Jump City, luego conoci a Starfire, una princesa de Tamaran, Chico Bestia, quien resulto ser el hermano de Megan, Cyborg, un chico mitad humano, mitad maquina, y finalmente Raven, la hija de un demonio llamado Trigon. Y desde entonces, ellos han sido mi familia y juntos nos hacemos llamar los Teen Titans, y yo soy su lider. Y hace aproximadamente diez meses, cambie mi identidad, a Nightwing.

Las puertas de mi habitacion se deslizan, camino fuera y voy hacia la sala, he estado tratando de olvidar que mañana es mi cumpleaños, pero tengo por seguro que Star hara una fiesta para mi, ella sabe que no soy alguien que va a cada fiesta que lo inviten. Entro en la sala y veo a Cyborg y Bestia jugando videojuegos, Raven esta leyendo un libro de Oscar Wilde, creo que es _El retrato de Dorian Grey (leanlo, es muy bueno)_ , y Star esta sentada en el mueble de la cocina revisando la lista para la fiesta.

-¡Dick! Mira, esta es la lista de las cosas para la fiesta de hoy. No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años, ¿No estas emocionado?

-Claro que lo estoy. Siempre recordare el dia en que nos conocimos, _Kory_ \- susurre en su oido. Ella rio y beso mi mejilla. _¿Mencione el detalle de que Kory Anders, mejor conocida como Starfire, es mi novia?_

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir de comprar conmigo?- me pregunto sonriente, asenti y ella bajo del mueble, cuando nos conocimos, ella era mucho mas alta que yo, pero ahora, yo soy el alto.

-Pero, Star, puedes comprar por imternet. Recuerdalo.

-Cierto. Lo habia olvidado. Aun asi, como la fiesta es en la playa, ¿Vamos a caminar por la orilla?

Las alarmas de seguridad, sonaron, la pantalla mostro la ubicacion del asunto. _Zona 22. Museo de Historia Natural._ Starfire y Raven se fueron volando, mientras que Cy y Bestia fueron en el auto-T, y yo en mi moto.

* * *

 **Watchtower|** **Noviembre 30, 2014. 8:49 P.M.**

La reunion estaba por comenzar, la presencia de Young Justice era notable, solo faltaba Wally, quien aun no llegaba a la Watchtower. Algunos hablaban entre ellos, otros solo miraban el lugar, o solo usaban los telefonos. Batman aparecio de los tubos zeta, camino hacia la computadora.

-¿Donde esta Wally?- pregunto.

-Llegara tarde. Dijo que tenia algo que hacer.

-Esta bien. Continuando con el tema principal, ¿Alguno de ustedes ha tenido noticias de Robin?- pregunto el murcielago.

-Young Justice no ha tenido noticias de Robin. Desde que lo obligamos a dejar el Equipo, no hemos tenido noticias de el. Pero seguiremos buscando, es lo minimo que podemos hacer despues de todo- menciono Kaldur.

-Debemos seguir buscando- murmuro Bats -No puedo creer que todo esto paso. Debi haber sabido que algo andaba mal.

-No es tu culpa- le dijo Wonder Woman.

-El confiaba en mi, y nuble mi juicio ante todo esto. Lo defraude.

-Todos lo hicimos- dijo The Flash -Lo que yo no creo es que dejamos a un chico de trece años solo por su cuenta. Podria estas muerto.

-Robin es un chico inteligente, Flash.

-Si Robin estuviera muerto, ya sabriamos eso, tenemos el mayor acceso existente a todas las redes de comunicaciones en el planeta, la computadora nos mantiene informados de cualquier sujeto con las caracteristicas de Robin- explico Tornado Rojo.

-¿Y si se cambio el nombre?- murmuro Conner.

-Tal vez, pero el nombre Dick Grayson es algo que el nunca cambiaria en su vida- Batman murmuro.

-Creanme que ese chico es un completo genio- dijo una voz, todos se giraron a ver a Wally West, quien se acercaba al grupo.

-¡Wally!- Artemisa se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo. Wally le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco al grupo.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Superman.

-Computadora, muestra noticias nacionales de Jump City.

 _-... El primer video completo de los Titanes peleando lado a lado, hemos obtenido tomas de cada uno de los integrantes pero por fin, tenemos una toma clara y nitida de ellos. En primer lugar, estan combatiendo a un reiterado enemigo, PRIVATE H.I.V.E, estos tres chicos, su lider, Jinx, es una hechicera de magia negra, Gizmo, un pequeño hacker, y Mammut, el musculoso-_ pasaron el video, aparecio una chica con cabello rosa, un chico muy pequeño, y otro chico pero mucho mas fuerte y alto. Se veia a ellos atacar desde su posicion, los Titanes no aparecian aun, en eso aparecio un chico disparando un rayo azul, es de piel oscura y tenia en su cuerpo ensambles de robot _-El Titan mostrado en pantalla es Cyborg-_ aparecen un chico de piel verde y una chica con capa azul _-Aqui mostramos a Chico Bestia y Raven._

-¡Mira Conner, es Gardfield!- dijo Megan.

-¿Gar? Oh, ha crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que lo vimos- murmuro el chico.

 _-Aqui aparece Starfire_ \- la Tamaraneana aparecio en pantalla, iba disparando sus rayos de luz verdes _-Y finalmente, tenemos a el lider de los Titanes, anteriormente conocido como Robin, Nightwing._

El silencio abarco todo el lugar, Batman estaba lívido, al igual que el resto de Young Justice, no podian creer que el hermanito menor del equipo sea... aquel chico musculoso, alto y serio que aparecio en pantalla. Pero su traje ya no era el _traje de Robin,_ usaba un traje negro de kevlar, y un logo en el pecho, un pajaro azul.

-Robin- susurro Zatanna, la chica luego de enterarse de que Robin era el "traidor", le rompio las esperanzas y el corazon al pobre _dickie-bird_ , seis meses despues de que Robin dejara el equipo, la Liga descubrío que el verdadero traidor era Roy Harper, o mejor dicho un clon programado para atacar a ambas ligas, desde luego, cuando Roy se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, dejo la Liga y partio en busqueda de Robin y del verdadero Speedy. Zatanna, por aquel entonces, siente cargo de consciencia por haberle hecho eso a Robin y ha ayudado a la Liga a buscar al _chico maravilla._

-Desgraciadamente, ya no es el chico que conocimos. Ha cambiado, desde su forma de luchar hasta en la forma de comportarse.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes esto?- pregunto Artemisa.

-Tres meses atras, he estado observando cada cosa que hace. Recolectando informacion.

-¿Que tienes hasta el momento?- murmuro Batman.

-Sé que en Jump City son unos heroes, son cercanos a la gente, y el unico que va a la secundaria es nuestro pajarito, va encubierto como Dick Grayson.

-¿Pero como pueden pagar sus cosas?- pregunto Diana.

-Reciben donaciones de varias empresas, tanto nacionales como internacionales, y del gobierno. El año pasado, Robin resolvio un caso, que salvo a ambas Rhelasias. Los Titanes son considerados unos heroes. Pero algo que llamo mi atencion en particular, es que Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia y Starfire, se empeñan en proteger la identidad de Robin.

-¿Por que? Va a una escuela secundaria, pero se empeña en que nadie sepa quien es Robin. Eso es raro- dijo Kaldur.

-Hoy, hay una fiesta en la playa, aparentemente, es el aniversario de los Titanes. Es una fiesta publica, por lo tanto, podemos ir de encubierto- propuso Wally.

-No es mala idea, nos ayudaria a evaluar terreno- dijo Zatanna.

Todos miraron a Batman, aquella decision era bastante complicada, él sabia que Robin no es un idiota, menos ahora, o sea, logro esconderse del mejor detective del mundo, eso es un gran logro para el chico, _"aprendio bien"_ , pensó el caballero oscuro.

-Esta bien. Pero deben reportar cualquier movimiento que hagan. No pueden dejar que ni Robin u otro Titan los vean, si ellos se empeñan a proteger la identidad de Robin. Y si lo ven, reportenlo. Necesitamos confirmacion visual. Cuando hagan contacto visual, les enviare las nuevas ordenes y la informacion.

Dada por finalizada la reunion, Young Justice tomo los tubos zeta en direccion a Mount Justice. Batman quedaba mirando el video, que estaba en pausa, enfocando al chico de ahora, 17 años. Solo los cinco miembros senior de Young Justice sabian de esta situacion, mientras que los demas miembros de YJ no saben de esto.

* * *

 **Jump City| Noviembre 30, 2014. 11:36 P.M.**

 **(Wally West/Kid Flash)**

La bio-nave sobrevolaba los cielos nocturnos de Jump City, mi mente divagaba demasiado en el tema de Dick, ¿Estara feliz de ver al equipo? ¿Nos odiara? Realmente, no se que pensar, el cambio, todos lo hicimos, la diversion en el equipo se fue. De hecho, Batman entreno a un nuevo Robin, pero desgraciadamente, el murio por causa del Joker. El chico que él entrena ahora, es un poco más timido y serio, un buen detective pero no es comparable con Dick. Él siempre será el mejor. Él siempre será mi mejor amigo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Jump City| Noviembre 30, 2014. 11:40 P.M**.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio Megan, la bio-nave estaba en modo camuflado, asi que nadie nos veia, aterrizamos lejos de la playa, en un edificio en el centro.

Una vez en la playa, definitivamente no estaba tan lejos, nos situamos en la fiesta, Megan nos enlazo mentalmente, escuchaba las voces de mis compañeros pero no lograba escuchar la mia.

 _"Mezclense entre la gente"_ \- dijo Kaldur.

 _"Hay muchas personas, ¿Crees que encontremos a Robin aquí?"-_ dijo Megan.

 _"Si"-_ dije.

Me encontraba con Artemisa cerca de la mesa de bocadillo, me acerque a tomar unas papitas fritas pero mi mano fue golpeada por un manotazo de mi novia.

-¿Y por qué fue eso?

-No venimos a comer, Wallace- murmuro mi novia.

 _"¡Chicos! Adivinen a quien me encontre"_ \- escuche la voz de Megan en mi cabeza.

Mire a Artemisa, ella se encogio de hombros.

 _"¿Encontraste a Robin?"_ \- pregunte esperanzado.

 _"Encontre a Gar... Chico Bestia"_.

Suspiro, _tal vez deberiamos irnos._ A nuestro lado, se acerca una chica, la cual reconozco facilmente, era Starfire. Veo que toma dos vasos con bebida y se los lleva, la sigo con la mirada, _bingo._

 _"Chicos, he encontrado a nuestro pajarito"._

* * *

 **Jump City| Diciembre 1, 2014. 01:40 A.M**.

 **Dick Grayson.**

Habia estado unos momentos en la fiesta, pero sinceramente necesitaba estar solo. No queria molestar a Kory, no queria arruinar su noche, puede que es la noche de aniversario, pero a pesar de todo, es inevitable lo que sucedio hace unos años atras.

 **Racconto.** _(Buscalo en google si quieres saber -nadie usa esta anacronía-)._

La liga nos habia llamado a reunion, estabamos en Mount Justice, curiosamente nadie del equipo me habia hablado en todo el dia, cada vez que miraba a Wally, lograba sentir la furia en su mirada. ¿Que le sucedia?, era la pregunta constante que inundaba mi conciente.

 _Reconocido: Robin B01._

Escuche en la cueva, cuando aparezco, todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, la Liga y el equipo estaban reunidos, la computadora estaba encendida, y Batman estaba frente a ella. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Eh... ¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunte.

-Has llegado a tiempo- dijo Diana.

-¿Entonces que sucede?

-Hemos encontrado al traidor del equipo- murmuro Wally. Estaba serio, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Y quien era?- hace tres meses atras, escuche a Kaldur hablar con Red Tornado sobre que habia un traidor en el equipo. Yo habia hecho mi propia investigacion, pero desgraciadamente, no queria creer que Roy Harper era el traidor, o mejor dicho un clon de Cadmus, al igual que Superboy, o eso es lo que sé.

-No hagas como si no supieras, lo sabemos, Robin. Tu eres el traidor- murmuro Batman.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningun traidor!- dije en mi defensa.

-Demuestralo- _ok, no tengo como demostrarlo._

-No tengo pruebas a mi favor, pero tu tampoco tienes pruebas para incriminarme de esa forma, Batman- dije firme, serio, nunca había utilizado esa parte de mi, esa parte que es igual a Batman.

-Tengo pruebas- murmuro. ¿Qué?

-Muéstrame- ordene. Él, sorprendido, accede. Ingresa un código en la computadora, y me muestra una caja, mas bien, un comunicador de la Injustice League -Eso no es mio. Batman... Tu me conoces mejor que nadie, _nunca seria capas de traicionar al equipo._ Son mi familia, tu sabes eso mejor que nadie.

-Lo lamento, Robin. Pero estas fuera- murmuro Kaldur, quien estaba detrás mio.

-No... No me pueden hacer esto.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de traicionarnos- repitió Batman.

-¡YO NO SOY UN TRAIDOR!- grité.

Batman se mantuvo pasible, no expresaba nada, pero la forma en que fruncía el ceño, la manera en que mantenía un puño en su mano izquierda, cómo está parado, _está furioso._

-Estas fuera. Tus códigos en todo tipo de acceso han sido eliminados. Desde hoy, oficialmente estas fuera de Young Justice, y no serás más admitido en la Batcave, Watchtower y Wayne Manor. Desde hoy, dejas de ser mi compañero. Dejas de ser Robin... _Dick Grayson._

Y eso fue todo lo que completo mi paciencia. Mire a Batman, tome mi mascara y me la quité, se la arrojé con toda mi fuerza. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Superman y Wonder Woman, era demasiado obvio que nadie esperaba que Batman mencionara mi _verdadero_ nombre y que yo me quitara la mascara.

-¿Sabes qué? Me iré. Desapareceré, no me veras nunca más. Yo nunca los molestaré, pero cuando se den cuenta de que Roy Harper es el verdadero traidor, no vengas a pedir disculpas. Aunque tampoco me lo espero, eres demasiado orgulloso para pedir un simple disculpa. A precio todo lo que has hecho por mi estos cuatro años, pero eres un imbecil y un amargado. Como sea, quédate con la mascara, como un recuerdo de que fracasaste como mentor y padre- dije abiertamente, todo lo que decia era mi rabia hablando -Espero que mi sucesor sea mejor hacker, peleador y acrobata que yo. De seguro encontraras a algún chico que este dispuesto a llevar la carga que yo dejo. Iré a buscar _mis_ pertenencias, y me iré.

Camine hacia el pasillo, pero me detuve _._ Me giré, y mire a Batman.

-Te diré una ultima cosa. Yo _nunca_ dejaré de ser Robin. Robin es mas que un simple pájaro o un traje, es un símbolo, el comienzo de un legado. Siempre habrá un Robin, y ese seré yo.

Dicho eso, fui a buscar mis cosas, camine hacia el tubo zeta y por ultima vez me tele-transporte hacia Gotham City, para ir a la Wayne Manor por mis cosas, y así, dejar a lo que llamé alguna vez, _familia._

 **Fin.**

Estoy de civil, antes, cuando estaba en la fiesta, usaba mi mascara, era para que la gente supiera que _era yo_. Ese recuerdo siempre viene a mi mente, en cierta parte me ayuda a pensar sobre todo lo que he logrado sin Batman y el equipo. Bruce pudo haber dicho que mi acceso estaba completamente prohibido, pero es obvio que olvido el detalle de que soy un gran hacker. Me pregunto, _¿Como le ira a Tim con esto de ser Robin?_ Es bastante extraño de que conosca a mis sucesores, comicamente ellos me buscaron, y aparentemente no son unos idiotas. El segundo Robin, fue Jason Todd, un chico algo violento y testarudo, murio en manos del Joker. El tercer, y actual, Robin, se llama Timothy Drake, al igual que Jason, Bruce lo adopto, con la diferencia de que sus padres estan dentro del programa para proteccion de testigos.

-Hey, _chico maravilla_ , ¿No iras a tu fiesta? Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- miro hacia atras, el cabello negro y los ojos, me ayudan a reconocer a la chica, sonrio y ella se sienta a mi lado.

-Gracias, no quiero sonar grosero pero, Donna, ¿Cuando llegaste?

-No lo se, no he visto la hora en mucho tiempo.

-Creo que te regalare un telefono, asi puedes ver la hora y tambien contestar mis llamadas. Por cierto, ¿Como lo llevas?

-¿Que?

-Sabes de que te hablo, Dick. _¿Como lo llevas?_

Suspiro.

-Como siempre, otro año recordando lo mismo.

-Hey, algun dia tendras que olvidarlo, y ese dia es hoy. Dick, no puedes dejar que tu pasado te atormente. Fue _su_ error, no el tuyo.

-Pero yo tambien les dije cosas horribles.

-Recuerda que antes de ser Titan, estuve unos meses en el equipo. Me contaron su version de la historia, y estan arrepentidos- dijo ella.

-Tal vez, pero yo dije que no queria que vinieran a pedir disculpas... Aunque de Batman no me lo espero.

-Dick- la voz no era de Donna, ella y yo nos giramos, ahi estaba Kory.

-Hola- le sonrio, ella se sienta a mi lado.

-Donna, ¿Te importaria dejarnos un momento?- le pregunto a Donna, .

-Ok, me voy. Buena suerte, Grayson.

Ella se levanto y se fue en camino a la fiesta.

-¿Que sucede?

-Un dia como este, hace tres años, llegue a la Tierra. Y ese dia fue el que me enamore de ti- ella sonrio y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro -Aun recuerdo aquel tiempo en donde todos eran mas altos que tu pero nadie era tan inteligente como tu.

-¿Y que hay de Victor?

-Calla y escucha. Y justo, en un aniversario, me entere de _quien eras tu_ , y por que estas aqui. Al igual que yo, fue un accidente. Pero amo que el destino se haya preocupado se juntarnos y asi no estar solos. Nunca he amado a alguien mas de lo que yo te he amado, Dick. Quiero que lo sepas, porque algun dia, nuestros caminos seran separados y nada seria mas doloroso que eso- ella murmuro.

Le sonrei.

-Eso nunca pasara, Kory- acaricie su mejilla, estaba helada por el frio viento de la corriente maritima -Te lo prometo. Nunca te dejare ir- me acerque a ella y la bese, era un beso que demostraba el amor por el otro, quien diria que un afecto fisico seria tan importante para uno.

-Feliz cumpleaños, _Dickie-bird_.

-Gracias, bonita.

-¡Kory!- vemos hacia atras, es Bumblebee (Avispa), lider de los Titanes del Este. Se acerca a nosotros -Feliz cumpleaños, Dick- me dijo ella.

-Gracias, Karen.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Rachel necesita ayuda con _esa-cosa._

-¿Que?... ¡Ah! Voy de inmediato- me miro -Tengo que ayudar a Raven con algo, ¿No importa?

-Ve, estare un rato mas aqui, luego ire de patrullaje.

-Supongo que te vere mas tarde.

-Si- murmure, le sonrei y le bese la mejilla. Ella se levanto.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, me levante, camine a mi moto y subi a esta. Encendi y aceleré, por el retrovisor, vi una figura de alguien a quien hace mucho no veo, _Wally._

Y en mi intento de ignorar mi mente, recuerdo que mañana no es ni sabado ni domingo, sino, que es lunes. _Diablos, debo ir a la escuela._ Si, aun sigo siendo un chico normal. A decir verdad, no tengo muchos animos de hacer un patrullaje hoy, en realidad, me inunda esa necesidad de dormir todo un dia. _Es el cansancio._ Desde niño me he acostumbrado a dormir unas tres a cinco horas, pero nunca me habia sentido de esta manera. Continuo en mi viaje hasta la Torre. En mi moto, activo la entrada de vehiculos que tiene la Torre, me aproximo y entro mientras bajo la velocidad, finalmente me detengo en mi lugar de estacionamiento. La entrada ya se cerro, asi que puedo ir en paz.

Mis amigos aun deben seguir en esa fiesta, segun yo, una excusa para relajarnos. Subo en el ascensor, hasta el piso en donde estan las habitaciones y la sala principal. Las puertas se deslizan y enciendo las luces. Camino a la cocina y tomo un vaso rapido de agua, lo dejo en el lavaplatos y continuo a mi habitacion.

* * *

 **Diciembre 1, 2014. 7:22 A.M.**

Me remuevo en mi lugar, pero es dificil, descubro la figura de Kory a un lado mio, ella duerme pacificamente. Sonrio. Quito su brazo delicadamente y salgo de la cama sin hacer ruido. Camino al baño y abro el agua para dejarla correr, mientras el agua se calienta, me miro al espejo, habia dormido tan bien que tenia muchas energias, ok, no exagerare tanto, será mi cumpleaños pero yo no soy alguien que es continuamente perezoso, ese es Gar, juega muchos videojuegos.

Tomo mi teléfono y dejo música para mi bajo. Me desnudo y entro en la bañera, cierro mis ojos y dejo que el agua caiga por mi cara, me relajo, siento cómo mis pensamientos divagan por los lugares más recondidos de mi mente, escucho voces, veo cosas, ambas se unen y se transforman en recuerdos. _Run for your life..._ Escucho la melodía, la letra hace que mi piel se erice, y siento como una lagrima cae libre. Aquella diminuta lagrima recorre todo mi cuerpo, me siento abatido, la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando deje la cueva de Mount Justice.

Luego mi mente se desvía, toma un drástico atajo hasta finalmente llegar a mi recuerdo de la fiesta, _recuerdo que ayer vi a Wally._ ¿Será cierto que él estaba ahí? Tal vez escucho sobre la fiesta, pero... _Diablos, ¿Y si me descubrieron?_ Digo, hay muchas cosas a favor y en contra de la situación, puesto que si me han encontrado, no me dejaran en paz, aunque si lo hubiesen hecho, en este momento no estaria bañandome en el baño de _mi habitación._

Cierro el agua y tomo mi toalla, seco mi cuerpo para luego enrollar esta en mi cadera, cuando salgo del baño, veo que Kory esta mirando la puerta de baño atentamente.

-¿Vas a la escuela?

-Si- le respondo a mi novia.

-Quédate.

-Cariño, tengo que ir, y lo sabes.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es tu cumpleaños, ¿E iras a la escuela? Que yo sepa eso no es una conducta humana, ¿O si?

-Deberias aprovechar dormir, eso hice yo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta de golpe, _supongo que ya vio mi cara._

-No lo se- murmuro, fue aliviador decirle -Es extraño. Ayer creo que vi a Wally, ya sabes, Kid Flash. Estoy preocupado, no me quiero alejar de ti, Kory.

-No dejare que pase, Dick. Nunca he amado alguien tanto como lo he hecho contigo. Ahora, miralo del lado bueno, son tu familia y tus amigos.

-Pero me traicionaron.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de olvidar todo ese problema?

-Tal vez tienes razon. Pero yo no hare nada para que esto se arregle.

-Idiota... ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer llamo Tim. Le dije que estabas durmiendo, asi que me pidio que le devolvieras la llamada- explico ella.

-¿Que querra?

-Tal vez es importante. De todas formas, es tu hermano.

Rei.

-Seguire tu consejo. Pero ahora debo vestirme, no puedo ir a la escuela desnudo.

-Tampoco dejaria que sucediera.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Watchtower| Diciembre 1, 2014. 10:29 A.M.**

El equipo había vuelto a la Watchtower, estos estaban algo callados.

-Reporte de misión, Aqualad- dijo Aquaman.

-Si, mi rey. YJ logro hacer contacto visual con el chico y sus compañeros de equipo.

-Desde ahora, necesitaremos recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Necesitamos saberlo todo. Robin ha cambiado, y...

-Nos odia- murmuro Zatanna.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No es natural en él- dijo Batman.

-¿Como estas seguro de ello? Él cambio. Después de lo que le hicimos, ¿Como no nos va a odiar? El dejo de ser ese chico divertido de 13 años, dejo de ser el chico de quien me enamore- las lagrimas caían por las mejillas enrojecidas de Zatanna.

-Por esa razón debemos investigar- dijo Wally -Si realmente nos odia como tu dices...

-Esto es diferente, lo siento. Siento su odio, su tristeza, su furia, siento que esta decepcionado con nosotros, pero a la vez, su felicidad, el amor que siente con esa chica Starfire. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz. Si no, puede que sea esta la ultima vez que lo veamos.

-¿Puedes sentir lo que el siente?

-Cuando el amor se mezcla con la magia, puede generar un gran vínculo entre ambos. En mi caso, puedo sentir los sentimientos de Dick, sentirlos como si fueran míos.

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero puede que no les agrade- dijo Wally.

-¿Que es?- Artemisa mira a su novio curiosa.

-Roy Harper, el mantiene contacto con Dick- dijo Wally.

-¿Y como estas seguro de eso? Creí que Richard odiaba a Red Arrow- murmuro Wonder Woman.

-Cuando nos infiltramos en la fiesta, reconocí algo similar a un comunicador. El año pasado encontré a Roy, y tenia uno de esos comunicadores.

-Pero Roy fue el culpable de que Robin se fuera. ¿Por que mantendrían contacto?- dijo Megan.

-Recuerden que Robin había hecho una investigación, el dedujo que el no era el verdadero Roy sino un clon, también que había sido programado. Tal vez se arreglaron- dijo Kaldur.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos hablar con Harper- dijo Conner.

-¿Como? No sabemos donde esta- dijo Conner

-Yo puedo contactarlo- dijo Kaldur.

-¿Puedes?- pregunto Wally.

-Puedo intentarlo- respondió.

-Hazlo- dijo Batman.

Aqualad asintió al Caballero Oscuro y se dirigió hacia el zeta-beam.

-Cuando Aqualad haga contacto, nos informara. Mientras, se pueden ir- una vez dicho eso, los miembros de Young Justice se retiraron hacia los zeta-beam.

* * *

 **Jump City| Diciembre 1, 2014. 10:40 A.M.**

Tome mis cuadernos de química y física, los guarde en mi mochila y salí del salón de clases. Durante toda la mañana he estado recibiendo saludos de varios chicos y chicas de la escuela. Solo lo pensaba y me hacia sonreír, aquí, no necesitaba usar unos patéticos lentes de sol, _puedo ser yo mismo... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo_. Camine fuera del salón y me dirigí directamente a la salida de la escuela, entonces, ahí estaba el pelirrojo junto a una camioneta. Caminé hacia el pelirrojo e hicimos nuestro saludo de mejores amigos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, chico maravilla.

-¿Sabes? Le quitaste la diversión a la frase.

-¿Qué hay de divertido en cumplir 18 años, Dick?

-Que el próximo semestre finalmente ya no tendré escuela. Y que solo quedan tres años para poder comprar licor legalmente.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? No viajaste desde New York solo para decirme feliz cumpleaños.

-Pensé en raptarte.

-Vaya, que lindo detalle, Roy. Pero pensaba en ir a la Titan Tower y estar con mis amigos.

-Dick... Se que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero, pensé en la alternativa de que y yo patrulláramos juntos alguna ciudad, en la noche. Por los viejos tiempos.

-No lo se... No quiero alarmar a nadie. Ya sabes de que hablo.

-Hoy la League tiene una reunión para discutir sobre nuevos miembros, solo estará Young Justice, pero no creo que tengan alguna misión nocturna. Sin sus mentores, no son nada.

-Eso lo se- dije. Por unos segundos estaba dudando de mi respuesta, pero en realidad, creo que Kory tiene razón, _es tiempo de perdonar_ -Esta bien. ¿Qué usaremos para transportarnos?

-Truco o travesura... Tubos zeta.

-No, no y no. Si crees que los utilizare, estas loco.

-No seas agua fiestas, los hackeaste hace ¿Tres años? Además, a no ser que vayas a Mount Justice o la Watchtower, no serás detectado.

-Haremos lo que tu digas, pero si alguien me ve, juro Roy Harper que pateare tu trasero de una forma que ni tu te imaginas.

-Siempre recurriendo a la violencia, como sea. Te llevo a la torre, ¿O prefieres tu minuto de soledad?

-Te veré a la noche, así que, mi minuto de soledad- murmure.

-¿Dónde nos juntamos?- me pregunto. Mire a mi mejor amigos, _creo que voy a cometer el peor error de mi vida._

-Gotham City- dije.

El asintió y caminó a su camioneta, yo me quede parado en mi lugar, veo como la camioneta se aleja del establecimiento. Hago camino hacia mi motocicleta, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en la escuela, o sea es mi cumpleaños pero además de eso, necesitaba ver a mis padres, la última vez que lo hice, tenia 14 años y fue luego de haber salvado al verdadero Roy Harper de Cadmus, aunque debo admitir que el chico se volvió loco cuando le dije que había estado casi cuatro años congelado en un tuvo de ensayo gigante. Después de eso, accidentalmente me encontré con el clon Roy, estaba hecho un desastre.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Pittsburgh| Febrero 11, 2011.**

Estacioné mi moto frente al bar, los árboles y las montañas le daban un toque rústico al bar, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que por dentro, no era ni rústico ni higiénico. Bajé de la moto y caminé hacia el lugar, puse mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos para protegerme del frío de la época. Vi que la puerta del bar era completamente de madera, así que solo necesitaba empujar levemente para que esta se abriera, entré y con la mirada busqué al chico, si los rumores eran ciertos, entonces debo hacer algo, en parte es mi culpa que él se encuentre en ese estado. Mis ojos localizaron, en un rincón bastante miserable, al chico, quien se encontraba mirando un punto muerto. Aparentemente, no había notado mi presencia, así que me acerque tranquilamente, sin alarmar a nadie, aunque mis intenciones no eran realmente malas, _solo venía a ayudar a un amigo._ En cuanto me situé frente a su mesa, el me miró, estaba hecho un desastre, tenía una barba de mil años y... por el olor no se había bañado. A penas se movía, lo cual me preocupo, en su mesa solo había un vaso, _tal vez esta ebrio_ , me acerque y de su cuello, tome su pulso. _Bajo, realmente bajo, pero resistirá._

-Roy- murmuré.

Estaba ahí, estaba en cuerpo, pero exactamente su mente no estaba aquí.

-Roy, escúchame. Soy Dick, tu amigo. Te sacaré de este lugar, ¿Entiendes?

Nada. Revisé sus bolsillos y encontré las llaves de un auto, el llavero era una flecha roja. Las dejé en mi bolsillo y ayudé a mi amigo, hice que rodeara mi cuello y lo comencé a llevar fuera del lugar, en cuanto salimos, busque cuál era su auto, desactivé la alarma y descubrí que era una camioneta. Lo lleve hacia esta y lo deje en el asiento trasero recostado. Corrí hacia mi moto y la llevé hacia la camioneta para dejarla en la parte de carga, una vez asegurada, entré en el asiento del piloto y puse en marcha hacia la posada en donde me estaba hospedando temporalmente.

Sé que se estarán preguntando _como diablos un chico de 14 años conduce una 4x4._ Batman me enseñó. El trayecto fue rápido, y tranquilo, cómica-mente estaba comenzando a llover justo cuando llegue a la posada. Baje mi motocicleta y de mi equipo solo tome mi mochila en donde tenía mis principales artefactos, eso y mi computadora junto con 30 mil dolares en efectivo. Fui hacia recepción.

-Hola, vengo a buscar las llaves de mi habitación- dije, el hombre quien hacia de recepcionista se encontraba viendo baseball.

-Sigo diciendo que eres muy pequeño para andar solo por la vida.

-Y yo digo que eres muy viejo para estar solo. Ahora, no te entrometas en cosas que no te incumben dije, serio y frío.

Camine hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta, afortunadamente estacioné frente a mi habitación, así que solo necesitaba entrar el resto de mi equipo, eso y a un Roy moribundo. Entre las cosas y luego me encargue de Roy, abrí la puerta trasera del copiloto y saqué a Roy del asiento trasero. Rápidamente lo lleve dentro de la habitación y lo deje en la cama, después cerré la puerta para poder poner la alarma a la camioneta de mi amigo, a quien considero un hermano mayor.

Entré a la habitación, cerré la puerta. En mi equipo, busqué el arsenal médico que tenía, tome alcohol, algodón, una bolsa de suero, una jeringa y cinta medica. Instalé todo y acomodé a Roy en la cama, uní la jeringa a la extensión que va junto a la bolsa se suero y le inyecté el suero, con la cinta medica, sujeté la aguja para que no se cayera. Una vez listo, me senté en el piso. Ahora solo debo esperar. Me acomodo y veo la hora en mi nuevo teléfono, 12:37 P.M. Mis ojos se cierran, dejándome dormir.

 **Seis horas más tarde...**

Había vuelto de unas comprar de comida en la estación de gasolina más cercana, cuando llego, veo que Roy aún sigue dormido, reviso su pulso, _esta normal._ Dejo la comida en el estante debajo de la ventana. Para ser una posada, el lugar era bastante amplio y limpio. Tenía un baño, una cama tamaño king, un armario, dos mesitas de noche, un estante, un mini bar, una mesa con tres sillas y varios enchufes. De una forma increíble, había logrado instalar todo mi equipo de trabajo aquí, como dije antes, no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, pero debo estar en constante movimiento para no ser encontrado.

Tome la lata de _coca-cola_ y la abrí, entonces, comencé a trabajar. Tenía la idea de rehacer mi vida, ser otra persona y dejar mi vida de héroe, pero a quien voy a engañar, _amo este estilo de vida_ , amo sentir la adrenalina cada vez que golpeo a alguien y sobre todo cuando es alguna clase de villano patético que no sabe que hacer con su vida. Pero sinceramente, la idea es... lo bastante interesante para cumplirla aunque loca. Demasiado para mi. Seré alguien que corre de su pasado, pero... Bruce... sigue siendo mi padre, a pesar de que no confió en mí, de todas formas, ese no es mi estilo de hacer las cosas.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- escuche a alguien detrás, me giro y veo a Roy sentado en la cama, lo miré -Dick...

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte inmediatamente -¿Sientes vomito, dolores musculares?

-Solo una horrible jaqueca. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Pittsburgh. En una posada. Te encontré moribundo en un bar, así que te traje aquí y te inyecte suero. Estabas hecho un desastre, y creo que realmente necesitas un baño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Salvarme. Luego de lo que te hice... Dick. Realmente no lo merezco, no merezco vivir y menos que me cuides de esa forma.

-¿Sabes? Podría haberte dejado morir en ese bar, pero no lo hice. Roy, eres lo único que me queda. Mis padres están muertos, y mi padre adoptivo me odia, mis mejores amigos creen que los engañe. Y el idiota que está frente a mi, el idiota que considero mi hermano, es realmente un clon programado por CADMUS para traicionar a la Justice League. Podría matarte. Dejar que mi odio me consuma y convertirme en lo que he combatido desde los nueve años. Pero no.

-Dick. Perdóname. Solo pido eso. Te debo mi vida.

-No es necesario, Roy. Ya te perdoné.

Siento como una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, el chico se acerca a mi y me da un abrazo -Hazlo, llora. Hacerlo no te hace débil...

-Te hace mas fuerte- murmuré, esas palabras me las decía mi madre.

Dejo las lagrimas caer, estoy vivo, pero no disfruto la miserable vida que estoy llevando en estos momentos. Quiero estar con mis padres y decirles cuanto los extraño, cuanto los necesito. Pero es imposible.

Entonces, se me ocurre el plan de mi vida.

-Roy... ¿Me harías un favor?- le dije. El se alejo un poco y me miro algo extrañado.

-Claro, lo que sea- _eso era lo que necesitaba._

-Necesito que vuelvas a Young Justice. Necesito alguien dentro de los cuarteles de la Justice League, alguien que sea mis ojos.

-Chico, ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo del clon malvado?- murmuró.

-No- dije serio -Conociendo a Bruce, comenzará a buscarme por todo el mundo utilizando la tecnología de la JLA. Pero lo que él no sabe, o mejor dicho, no tomará en cuenta, es que yo no quiero ser encontrado. Roy, tu eres la única persona en quién puedo confiar. Llegará un momento en donde obtendrán pistas sobre mi paradero, y necesito que tu seas quién evite ello. ¿Puedes lidiar con esa carga?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Nunca había estado tan seguro sobre algo.

-Entonces te ayudaré. Pero sabes que con los prot...

-Conozco todo los protocolos de búsqueda, me ofende. De todas formas, yo los cree.

-Nerd- lo escuche decir.

-Cállate. ¿Tienes hambre? En esa bolsa hay un sándwich de jamón y queso. En el mini bar hay una ensalada cesar. Escoge lo que quieras. También hay zumo de naranja y coca-cola.

-Gracias- mientras yo trabajaba en ingresar a los protocolos de búsqueda de la JLA, Roy estaba devorando el sándwich -Dick... No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Roy, no olvides que mi padre adoptivo, además de ser Batman, es un multimillonario, ¿Crees que yo no tenía un plan de contingencia para algo como esto?

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Grayson.

-Ese es el problema, todo el mundo siempre me subestimo por ser el menor del equipo. Pero en cierta forma, soy peor que Superboy.

-Estoy seguro de que eres el peor de todo, amigo mio.

 _De todas formas, fui entrenado por Batman, lo que significa que fui entrenado para combatir a la JLA._

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

 **Jump City| Diciembre 1, 2014. 11:00 am.**

Había dejado mi moto en el garaje, así que entré al ascensor y presioné el botón de la sala. En menos de tres minutos, ya había llegado a piso. Las puertas se abrieron y un gran _sorpresa_ me sorprendió. Camine y vi que mis amigos habían hecho una pequeña reunión, eso y veo que Tim Drake esta ahí parado con un regalo en sus manos. Sonreí y me acerque al chico.

-Feliz cumpleaños, _hermano_ \- en realidad, puede que ya no viva en la Wayne Manor, pero Tim Drake es hijo adoptivo de Bruce, además me llevo muy bien con él. Él sabe lo que sucedió, comprende y sabe todo lo que he hecho para no ser encontrado. Incluso, prometió ser una tumba respecto al tema.

-Gracias, chico- le dí un abrazo y me entrego el paquete. Lo abro, y sonrío.

 _Palos de esgrima nuevos y un equipo nuevo._ Genial.

-Es justo lo que necesito, los otros iban a caducar en cualquier momento.

Entonces, uno a uno fueron entregándome sus regalos, Victor y Gar me regalaron una consola de vídeo juegos nueva, Rachel los tres primeros libros de Sherlock Holmes, y finalmente el regalo que más esperaba. Kory. En cuanto se acerco a mi, no dude y la tome en mis brazos, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y la escuche reír. Afortunadamente, yo era más alto, así que aproveche mi altura para poder besarla.

-Vaya regalo de cumpleaños- murmuro y sonreí.

-Fue mutuo- dijo riendo -Pero ese no es mi regalo- me entrego un objeto cuadrado envuelto en papel de regalo, lo abrí y veo la foto.

-Kory... ¿Como...?

-Nuestro amigo mutuo aquí me ayudo- señaló a Tim.

Mire a la foto.

Realmente no sabía que decir, sentí que volvía al pasado, en esa época en donde ellos estaban junto a mi, en donde yo me divertía en el trapecio, fingiendo que volaba. Mi madre se ve tan joven y hermosa, y mi padre tal como lo recuerdo. Y yo, era tan pequeño, pero era feliz. Mi novia me regalo una foto de mis padres junto a mi, el día de mi primera actuación en el circo.

-¿Estas bien?- escuche a Kory, había estado tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no vi las lagrimas cayendo.

Deje la foto a un lado y la abracé. Solo hice eso, era demasiado para mi.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado- susurré -En serio, no sabes cuan... feliz estoy.

Escucho un teléfono sonar, me separo de Kory y reviso mi teléfono. Es Roy.

-¿Qué sucede, Roy?

 _Diablos, esto no se ve bien._


	4. Capitulo 3

**Jump City| Diciembre 1, 2014. 11:19 P.M.**

* * *

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Escucho un teléfono sonar, me separo de Kory y reviso mi teléfono. Es Roy._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Roy?_

* * *

Diría que fue un silencio eterno, mi preocupación aumento de forma impresionante. Entonces, escucho un suspiro.

-¿Roy? ¿Estas ahí?

Nada.

-¿Qué sucede? Amigo, me estas asustando.

 _-Ya saben. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo, amigo. Lo lamento._

Miraba un punto muerto. No sabía como reaccionar, luego de cuatro años, me han encontrado. _Y debía ser mi cumpleaños._

-Gracias por avisar- inmediatamente me alarmé -¿Estas con ellos, cierto?

 _-Si_ \- termine la llamada.

Sin decir nada, fui a mi habitación. Creo que el momento ha llegado.

* * *

 **Watchtower| Diciembre 1, 2014. 11:10 am.**

 _Reconocido: Aqualad B02. Red Arrow B06._

Ambos héroes entraron al cuartel general de la JLA. Roy vio que los 'cinco originales' junto a Zatanna y algunos miembros de la League estaban ahí, viendo la pantalla de la computadora holográfica. _Nightwing,_ pensó el chico.

-Aquí estoy... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Red Arrow.

-Bienvenido, Roy. Tenemos unas preguntas para ti- dijo Green Arrow, el arquero vio a su antiguo mentor, todos en el lugar tenían una expresión seria.

Junto a Kaldur, Roy Harper se acerco al grupo de héroes. Batman estaba junto a la computadora, todos miraban a Red Arrow sin expresión, el chico sabía que no podía culpar nadie, sobre todo cuando se supone que hablan de un antiguo compañero de equipo.

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo Batman iniciando con el interrogatorio.

-Si. Es Nightwing.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de él?

-Si creen que les mentiré, realmente están equivocados. Ese chico en pantalla, es quien ustedes conocieron alguna vez como Robin. Ese chico salvó mi vida.

-¿Salvo tu vida?- dijo Diana, rompiendo con el tétrico silencio que Roy provocó.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto mantienes contacto con él?- pregunto Wally.

-Desde dos meses después de que lo echaran de Young Justice.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste a nadie sobre esto?

-Dick me lo pidió, dijo que no quería que ustedes lo encontraran.

-¿Es cierto que nos odia?- dijo Artemisa.

-¿Qué? No, al menos se que él no los odia, pero esta enojado, decepcionado, dolido y se siente traicionado. Dick realmente no habla mucho sobre ese tema, pero se que en su cabeza se lo recuerda constantemente. Se recuerda como le fallo a su padre- eso último lo murmuró atentamente para medir su reaccion.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro para hablar de él como si lo conocieras? Después de todo, fue por tu culpa que él se fuera- dijo Wally enfrentando a Roy.

-Finalmente dices algo que si me hace reír. Actúas como si lo conocieras realmente.

-Yo soy su mejor amigo.

-Entonces, buen trabajo que haz hecho de amigo, Wally West, ese chico esta destrozado por la culpa de todos ustedes, y si mal no lo recuerdo, tu fuiste él primero en tratarlo como traidor. Acéptalo, él no te quiere ver más.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Batman, haciendo que ambos chicos se callaran -¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

-Hoy en la mañana. Lo esperé fuera de su escuela para decirle feliz cumpleaños.

Un silencio se apodera del lugar, nadie sabe que decir, tal vez por el hecho de que saben que Roy tiene razón o de que olvidaron el cumpleaños de Dick.

-Se que esto no los detendrá, pero créanme que Dick esta haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió. Ya tiene otra familia, una en la que sí confía. Déjenlo en paz, será lo mejor para todos ustedes, y si realmente se preocupan de él, entonces lo harán por Dick. Son buenos chicos.

-Hay algo que quiero saber- dijo Zatanna -Ingresamos a las cámaras de la torre en donde ellos viven, vimos vídeos de seguridad y los compañeros de Robin...

-Es Nightwing- dijo Roy.

-Como sea, ellos estaban hablando sobre alguien llamado Slade. ¿Quién es?

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre. Slade, es el nombre con el cual cada Titan alrededor del mundo lo conoce, ustedes y yo, lo conocemos por otro nombre. Slade es el mayor enemigo de Robin y el único villano que los Titans no han logrado capturar. En el primer año, él apareció, mostrando su interés hacia, en ese entonces, Robin. Tuvieron varias confrontaciones, hasta que Slade le tendió una trampa a Raven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire, disparando a través de radiación pequeñas bombas. Slade amenazó a Robin, diciéndole que si no se convertía en su aprendiz, el haría explotar esas bombas. Robin accedió, tuvo que hacer lo que Slade le decía, llevándolo a robar chips con información de PalmerTech, Lex Corp Tech y WayneTech. Finalmente, como era de esperarse, Robin logro vencer a Slade y salvar a sus amigos.

-¿Cuantos Titans existen?- pregunto Superman.

-Solo Nightwing conoce el numero exacto. Solo se que existen dos sedes principales, los originales, en Jump City el cual es el equipo que Nightwing lidera. Y los Titans del Este, que es el equipo en el cual estoy.

-¿Y cuanta gente tiene Nightwing en Young Justice, además de ti?- pregunto Kaldur.

-Bueno...- dijo el chico y rió -Eso sí es divertido... Me gustaría ver como tratan de averiguarlo.

-Antes dijiste que nosotros conocíamos a Slade con otro nombre, ¿Cuál es?

-Deathstroke. El mercenario.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre su equipo?- pregunto Megan.

Red Arrow se acerco a la computadora e ingreso en la red, en unos minutos tenía una foto de los Titans en pantalla.

-Ellos son los cinco originales- explicó Red -Esta es una foto reciente, como sabrán, Chico Bestia, es el hermano de Megan, él es un cambia forma, se puede transformar en cualquier animal pero curiosamente son verdes- señalo al chico -Cyborg, mitad hombre, mitad robot, podemos concluir que es un arma viviente, él esta encargado de la parte informática del equipo junto a Nightwing. Raven, es la hija de un demonio, hace dos años, los Titans combatieron a Trigon, su padre, Raven utiliza magia negra- señalo a la chica -Starfire, una princesa de Tamaran, forzada a casarse con el enemigo, escapo de la nave y llego a la Tierra. Fue la primera que conocio a Robin, aunque esa es una historia que yo no deberia contar- el chico rio para si mismo -Y finalmente, nuestro pajarito, Nightwing. El lider y fundador de los Teen Titans, aunque ya no usan el "Teen". Pero sé que luego de lo que sucedio con Slade, Nightwing y su equipo se encargaron de extender el mensaje de los Titans alrededor del mundo. Aquel adolescente mayor de trece años con poderes que ha escuchado de los Titans y aspira a ser uno, es rastreado por nuestra tecnologia, y segun lo que diga Nightwing, es aceptado o no. De hecho, se que dos antiguos miembros de YJ son Titans.

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Conner.

-Donna Troy y Garth. Garth esta conmigo en los Titans Este, y Donna... Bueno, ni la menor idea.

-Llámalo- dijo Batman.

-¿Que?

-Llama a Nightwing y dile que lo hemos encontrado.

Red Arrow busco en su cinturon y tomo su telefono, ingreso en contactos y llamó al chico. En segundos, Grayson contesto.

Se escucharon unas risas, que en parte ayudaron a deprimir a todos los presentes.

-Colocalo en alta voz- Roy hizo caso y apreto el simbolo de 'altavoz'.

 _-¿Que sucede, Roy?_ \- a traves de la bocina, hablo una voz grave y raspoza, no al estilo Batman, sino una voz dulce y agradable de escuchar.

 _-¿Roy? ¿Estas ahí?_

Roy no sabia que decir, se sentia cohibido, pero si no respondia Dick se preocuparia por él y lo buscaria.

 _-¿Qué sucede? Amigo, me estas asustando._

 _-Ya saben. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo, amigo. Lo lamento._

 _-Gracias por avisar-_ luego de un silencio eterno, Dick pregunto: _-¿Estas con ellos, cierto?_

-Si- termino la llamada.

Roy miro al resto de sus compañeros, miro a Batman, podia ver cuando dañado estaba el hombre. Entonces, el chico se dio cuenta de un detalle que solo él podia ver.

 _Nightwing es igual a Batman... A su padre adoptivo._

Intento no reir por la voz que escuchaba en su auricular. Pero no tenia otra opcion.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mi mejor amigo me necesita.

-Te haces llamar mejor amigo cuando nos dices esto.

* * *

 **Jump City| Diciembre 1, 2014. 11:24 am.**

Llegue a mi habitacion rapidamente, encendi la computadora e ingrese a las camaras de seguridad, necesitaba ver que diablos sucedia. Roy estaba siendo acorralado, y conociendolo, habra hecho lo que le pedi.

 _Es hora de jugar._

Hice contacto con Roy a traves de su comunicador, era una señal triple encripada, inrastreable y diseñada para que Superman y Superboy no escucharan el mensaje.

-Roy, aqui Dick, estoy viendo lo que sucede, escucha lo que te diga y repitelo, _es hora de jugar._

Por la pantalla veo que disimuladamente asiente.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya- dije y Roy repitio.

 _-Te haces llamar mejor amigo cuando nos dices todo esto. Traicionas al chico que según tu, salvo tu vida._

-No lo traicione. Solo hago lo que el me pide. Todo lo que encontraron de el, es lo necesario. El tenia planeado todo- murmure sin reir, la puerta de mi habitacion se abrio, veo que Tim entra. Tiene el ceño fruncido y cuando ve lo que estoy haciendo, no se si quiere golpearme o reirse.

 _-¿Estas diciendo que el esta jugando con nosotros?_ \- dijo Diana.

-Si- dije. Y escuche la repeticion de Roy.

-Dick, cuando Batman se entere, te va a matar.

-Tim, estamos hablando de Bruce, esta desesperado por encontrarme.

-Tengo que saber algo, ¿Vas a volver a Young Justice?

Mire a mi hermano y suspire.

-Tim, yo solo espero unas disculpas. Aqui tengo una familia, no digo que tu, Jason, Alfred y Bruce no lo sean, sino que necesito que Bruce vea el error que cometio.

El me miro y camino a sentarse el sofa que habia en mi habitacion.

-Roy, te necesito aqui en la Torre. Nightwing, fuera.

Cerre la comunicacion y deje en grabacion la camara de seguridad de la League. Una notificacion aparece en la pantalla, veo y rio. _Acceso identificado como 'Batman'._ Eliminé la notificacion, _nunca cambiaras, Bruce._

-Tim... Mira, se que puede ser algo complicado. Pero no creo que vuelva a Young Justice, eso no me impedira visitarte, de todas formas, tambien es mi hogar.

-Dick, eres mi hermano, solo quiero que sepas que aun tienes una familia. Nunca olvides donde comenzo todo.

Suspire.

-Gracias, Tim, por recordarme que aun tengo una familia. Estoy seguro que Bruce estaria muy orgulloso de ti.

-No, Dick. Yo se que Bruce esta orgulloso de ti. Puede que hackeaste la red de la League, pero si supieran todas las cosas fantasticas que haz hecho.

Sonrei.

Su telefono suena. El lo mira y su mueca explica todo.

-Lo lamento. Debo irme. Ya sabes, lo del duo dinamico.

-No te preocupes, se como es eso.

Rei, se acerco a mi y nos abrazamos -Ten mucho cuidado, Tim. Gotham City no es el lugar mas seguro para vivir.

-Lo se.

Nos separamos y el salio por la puerta. Yo ingrese a mi computadora y mire las camaras de seguridad de la League. No hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora, como dijo Roy, _es cuestion de tiempo para encontrarlos aqui en la Titan Tower._


	5. Capitulo 4

**Jump City| Diciembre 1, 2014. 1:36 pm.**

Había hablado con Roy, aparentemente lo habían echado del equipo, o eso entendí, aunque me dijo que realmente no importaba. Solo me reí. Se que suena loco, pero estoy nervioso, ¿Y si me siguen odiando? Tal vez ya no lo hacen, sino, ¿Para que me buscarían? Hay varios miembros de los Titanes que fueron parte de Young Justice o lo son, bueno, hablo como si fuera una gran cantidad, Donna y Garth, quienes fueron parte de Young Justice, son parte de los Titanes; y Bumblebee, es parte de ambos equipos. Realmente, si lo pienso de cierta manera, lo que nos diferencia de Young Justice es que nosotros somo una familia, no tenemos secretos... El único secreto es mi identidad, _vaya contradicción_ , pero todos saben donde comenzó todo, ellos saben que mis padres fueron asesinados, y que Batman me descubrió tratando de hacer justicia, así fue como me convertí en Robin. El resto ya lo saben. Antes de que Roy se fuera, había hablado con él sobre este tema, también tomando un poco de la conversación que había tenido con Tim anteriormente, decidí eliminar el bloqueo de comunicaciones que había creado en la red de la JLA. Creo que es momento de que sepan que no estuve cuatro años con los brazos cruzados mientras ellos creían salvar el mundo. Aunque obviamente, reforcé la seguridad de la red de los Titanes.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en nuestro local de pizza favorito, era la hora de almuerzo así que era una forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Yo pedí mi pizza favorita, _aceituna, esparrago y champiñones (A/N: no es la pizza favorita de Dick, es la mía :)_ y los chicos, como siempre, creando sus mezclas locas de pizzas. Estaba tratando de disfrutar el día, pero el pensamiento siempre se dirigía a Batman.

 _-No lo pienses, solo disfruta tu día, Dick-_ la voz de Raven, o mejor dicho Rachel Roth, se escuchó en mi cabeza. Luego de haber combatido a su padre, Trigón, ella y yo tuvimos una conexión, no hablo de algo amoroso, sino más bien una hermandad. Ella es lo más cercano a una hermana, aunque ella y yo tenemos la misma edad, junto con Kory. Cyborg, alias Victor Stone, es tres años mayor, y Chico Bestia, alias Gardfield Logan, es menor un año.

- _Lo sé, pero se me es imposible. No quiero alejarme de ustedes-_ murmuré mirando mi pedazo de pizza.

 _-Sabes muy bien que nosotros no dejaríamos que eso sucediera._

 _-Si... Pero tu no conoces a Batman de la forma en la que yo lo hago. Haría lo que sea para que yo volviera._

-Entonces, Nightwing, nunca nos dijiste que deseaste cuando apagaste las velitas del pastel- mire a Star y rei. Su voz me habia sacado de la conversacion mental que tenia con Rachel.

¿Mencioné ese detalle de que cuando estamos en algún lugar público, nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de 'héroes'?

-Si te digo, no sería un secreto- le dije y ella rió.

-Chicos, si quieren coquetear, mejor vayan a la torre, será un beneficio para todos.

-Cállate, Cy- dije mientras todos reímos.

-En serio, ¿Qué pediste?- dijo Chico Bestia alias Garfield. Mire a mis amigos y sonrei.

-Ustedes son mi familia, y no quiero que nos separemos. Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde que nosotros cinco nos unimos para combatir a esos alienigenas que querían llevarse a Star, hemos forjado algo grande, poderoso, y realmente no quiero que eso acabe. Nunca. No seremos una Justice League, pero somos los Titans, y somos una familia.

-¡Somos los mejores!- dijo Chico Bestia, yo solo reí.

El día acabo rápido, sin villanos, y sin preocupaciones extras que solo el líder de una gran red de héroes adolescentes puede llegar a tener. El patrullaje que iba a tener junto a Roy, debimos cancelarlo, hoy iba a ser una noche de películas. Aunque, iba a ser para ellos, pues mientras yo como siempre, debía preocuparme de patrullar, puede que sea mi cumpleaños pero el crimen nunca descansa, _otra costumbre adquirida de Bats._

 **Jump City| Diciembre 5, 7:51 pm.**

Día de escuela, _fantástico._ Estaba sentado en el mi asiento, la primera clase aun no comenzaba asi que solo debía esperar. Coloqué mis _beats_ en mis orejas para luego conectarlos a mi Ipod, como todo adolescente, aquí en Jump City, tengo amigos, obviamente no son conscientes de mi vida de superhéroe pero sirven para pasar el tiempo y sostener una cuartada. Mi primera clase era literatura, hoy entregábamos un ensayo de por qué Shakespeare es el padre de la literatura Inglesa.

-Dick- escuche una voz, me giro y veo a Rachel/Raven.

-Creí que ibas a faltar hoy también.

¿Mencioné el detalle de que ella también iba a la escuela conmigo?

-Fue de último momento. Nunca entenderé porque siempre te gusta estar solo aquí atrás.

-Y yo nunca entenderé porqué te gusta el negro.

-Idiota, supongo que hiciste tu ensayo de Shakespeare, ¿no?- el sarcasmo en su voz era más que obvio. Bueno, es típico de ella.

-Si- murmuré -¿Y tu?

-Si- ella sonrió. La puerta se abre, mostrando a la profesora y a una chica de cabello negro.

 _Mierda._

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.

-Esa chica- la señalé -Es Zatanna.

-¿La hechicera?

-Si.

-Señorita Roth, por favor, siéntese en su lugar- la maestra regaño a mi amiga.

Veo a Rachel alejarse hasta quedar en los primeros puestos.

-Alumnos, les presento a Zatanna, ella estará lo que queda del año escolar. Busca un asiento para que pueda comenzar la clase. Tu quedas exenta del ensayo que mis alumnos deben entregar hoy.

 _"Por favor, que no se siente conmigo..."_

Ella se acerca a mi y se sienta en el asiento junto a mi. Puta. Vida.

-Hola- ella me dice.

-Hola- murmuro. _Solo quiero que acabe el día, pues si ella está aquí, no quiero saber que otra desgracia llegará._

-Antes de que entreguen sus trabajos, como la próxima semana es la última semana antes de las fiestas, no haré un examen- la celebración se escucho en todo el salón -Pero- _buuh -_ Quiero que hagan un trabajo de algún libro que les guste. Será un trabajo en parejas, con su compañero de puesto.

 _¡QUÉ! Esto no puede estar pasando..._

En eso, todos comenzaron a levantarse para entregar los ensayos, yo me levante y vi que Rachel venia también -¿No puedes hacer algún hechizo para que nos deje cambiar compañeros?

-Creí que no te gustaba que utilizara la magia aquí.

-Pero esta situación la merita.

-Dick, solo haz el trabajo con ella y listo.

-Es Zatanna, y creo que aún le gusto. Lo cual es malo.

-¿Sabes? Es tu problema, no me metas en tus líos.

Dicho eso, me dejo plantado en mitad del pasillo del salón, entregué el ensayo y volví a mi asiento. Se suponía que debíamos hablar sobre nuestro trabajo y cuál libro escogeríamos. Mientras Zatanna estaba mirando un punto muerto en la habitación, yo estaba usando mi teléfono. Escuchaba música.

La campana para el recreo sonó, tomé mis cosas rápidamente y salí del salón. No iba a esperar a Rachel, así que fui directamente a mi casillero, guarde mis cosas en este y lo cerré. Me senté en el piso y nuevamente con mis audífonos. No quería saber que ellos están aquí, no quería verlos, quería alejarlos de mi vida lo más que podía, pero una parte de mi, quería verlos nuevamente. _Me estoy volviendo loco._

-Dick- abro mis ojos y veo a Rachel sentada frente a mi -Lamento lo que sucedió en literatura, es solo que...

-No importa. Solo... sácame de de este lugar.

-¿Has comido algo?- me preguntó.

-No.

-Vamos a la cafetería, compremos algo y no lo sé, saltémonos biología.

-Bueno- dije, ambos nos levantamos y caminamos a la cafetería.

Ninguno de nosotros dos decía algo. Aunque tampoco había mucho para decir, solo eramos dos mejores amigos, uno de ellos se estaba volviendo loco y la otra solo quería eliminar esos pensamientos... Llegamos a la cafetería, tome una barra de cereal de chocolate y la pagué. Nos volvimos a la salida, cuando sucedió lo que no quería que pasara.

-¡Dick! Amigo, tanto tiempo sin vernos- miré al pelirrojo. Mi expresión facial era seria, sin mostrar mis expresiones.

Wally, Zatanna, Megan, Conner, Kaldur y Artemisa, ellos estaban frente a mi y Rachel. Yo me abrí paso entre ellos y mi amiga me siguió.

-No seas duro con ellos.

-No Raven- murmuré -Creo que han llevado esto al limite, y no sé si realmente existe uno.

Caminamos hacia los casilleros, sabia que Rachel podia sentir la ira que estoy conteniendo, pero lo otro que ella y yo sabiamos, era que ellos nos seguian. Llegue a mi casillero, busque mi equipo de deportes y lo tome, veo que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, _por algo la gente cree que estamos conectados._ Cerre el casillero, nos dirigimos al gimnasio de la escuela.

 **(Zatanna Zatara)**

-¿Quien diablos era esa chica gótica con la que estaba Dick?- murmure.

-Averiguemoslo- dijo Wally.

Seguiamos a Dick y su amiga, estabamos a una distancia, aunque algo me decia que el y ella ya sabian de nosotros siguiendolos. Ellos siguen su camino y nosotros tambien, van hacia el gimnasio, entran y nosotros tambien, caminamos bajo las graderias. De pronto, de los camerines aparece la chica en una ropa distinta.

-Dick, date prisa.

-Perdona, pero no todos tenemos poderes para cambiarnos de esa forma- de los camerines aparece Dick, en unos pantalones cortos de basquetball negros con unas converse y con el torso descubiertos.

 _-Que abdominales, hmm..._

 _-Zatanna, no olvides que estamos en link-_ escuche a Wally y me sonroje.

Mierda.

Dick y la chica comienzan a combatir.

 _-Chicos, estoy percibiendo una fuerte señal de magia negra..._

 _-Tal vez es la chica, Roy dijo que ella utilizaba-_ dijo Conner.

-Entonces, hablame de tus "amigos". Nunca lo has hecho.

-Sabes que es para evitar el tema.

-Bueno, _el tema_ ya salio a la luz. Y sera cuestion de tiempo para que aparezcan en la Titan Tower.

-Ok, el pelirrojo es Wally West.

-Kid Flash, ¿No?

-Asi que leiste mis archivos.

 _-¿Archivos? ¿Que?- dijo Wally._

 _-Shh! Escuchen- dijo Kaldur._

-Es inevitable cuando te quedas dormido frente a la computadora.

-Ja, como sea, el moreno es Kaldur, es un atlante y es Aqualad. La pelirroja es M'gann M'orzz, una marciana y ella es Miss Martian. La rubia es Artemisa, la hermana de Cheshire, hija de Sportmaster. El pelinegro es Conner Kent, Superboy.

-¿El clon? ¿Como Roy?

-Si... Pero yo no llamaria a Roy un clon. Cuando libere al original, fue un idiota, aunque me reconocio. Lo ayude a buscar un lugar y comenzar de nuevo.

-Tu y tus manias por ayudar a las personas.

-Sabes porque. En fin, y la pelinegra es Zatanna Zatara.

-¿La chica de la mañana? ¿Ella era la famosa Zatanna?- _¿Famosa? ¿Acaso Dick les hablo de mi?_

-Si, su padre era Zatara, el hechicero de la League. Pero uso el casco del Dr. Fate y ya no se lo puede quitar- _como Dick le puede decir algo como eso a ella._

-Accidentalmente escuchamos tu conversacion con Roy... Deshiciste el bloqueo, ¿Por que?

-Era dejar el bloqueo y que Batman apareciera un dia, o eliminarlo y ver cuanto se demoran en descubrir todo.

-Solo cuatro dias. ¿Creen que descubran el miembro que tienes en Young Justice?

-No. No tienen las habilidades detectivescas. Ademas, deben conocer ambos lados para verlo claramente.

 _-Idiota presumido- mire a Wally._

 _-Wally, callate- dijo Arty._

-Necesito saber algo, si no hubieras puesto el bloqueo, ¿Cuanto se hubiesen demorado en encontrarte?

-Dos semanas despues del incidente de Vandal Savage. Pero aunque hubiese vuelto con ellos, no hubiera sido lo mismo, mi mejor amigo me dijo traidor en mi cara y mejor ni te digo su expresion, la chica que me gustaba me dijo cosas que prefiero no recordar, y Batman, revelo mi identidad secreta frente a todos. Eso es algo que nunca le perdonare. Mi identidad era lo único que me quedaba de mis padres.

-¿Hubieras vuelto con ellos?

-La desconfianza estaria aun ahi. Estoy bien donde estoy ahora, solo soy yo mismo. No tengo que estar escondiendome bajo unos estupidos lentes solares y un apodo familiar. Soy libre. Y lo mejor, es que vivo con mis mejores amigos y con mi novia- dijo Dick, veo como se recuesta en el piso y la chica se sienta.

-Pero...- dijo la chica.

-Rachel- Dick se sento y miraba el piso verde del gimnasio. Luego levanto la mirada hacia nosotros frunce el ceño levemente y mira a la chica.

 _-Chicos, creo que nos descubrio-_ dije.

 _-Seguiremos manteniendo la encubierta-_ dijo Kaldur.

-Los extrañas, ¿No?

-Momentos como estos odio que estemos conectados. ¿Por que puedes leer mi mente?- murmuro riendo, _¿Conectados? ¿De que habla?_

-Mira, si quieres vivir en paz, reconciliate con ellos. Es lo mejor para ti.

-No es algo asi de simple, Rae.

-Lo se- ella rio y se levanto -Pero eres uno de los mejores heroes y lideres que he conocido. El no tener poderes, te hace mas peligroso pero tambien te valoran mas. Conociendote, encontraras una forma. Ahora, debo volver a clases, aunque supongo que te quedaras aqui, ¿No?

-Touché- dicho eso, la chica Rachel dejo a Dick solo en el gimnasio.

 _Nuestro momento ya llego._


	6. Capitulo 5

**Jump City| Diciembre 5, 2014. 11:23 am.**

- _Wally, hazlo- murmuró Artemisa._

 _-Me va a golpear- dijo el chico._

 _-Como si eso te detuvo alguna vez- dijo Conner._

 _-Apuesto veinte dolares a que Dick golpea a Wally- dijo Megan._

 _-Y yo a que no lo golpea- dijo Arty._

 _-Chicas, concéntrense- las reprendió Kaldur._

 _-Pero es más alto que yo- se excuso el chico nuevamente._

 _-Wallace West, si no lo haces, haré algún hechizo y te obligaré a salir- dijo Zatanna._

Los jóvenes adultos se encontraban teniendo una conversación mental, Dick Grayson, su ex compañero de equipo, estaba jugando basketball solo, y estos estaban obligando a Wally, el ex mejor amigos del chico para salir de su escondite y hablar con Grayson.

 _-Lo haré. Pero si me golpea, ustedes le explican a Batman- todos asintieron. Wally suspiro, y salió de su escondite._

El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse lentamente al chico mientras el otro seguía dándole bote a la pelota, en cuanto tuvo una cierta distancia por el pelinegro, este se detuvo. Dick se giro a ver quien lo observaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la sorpresa lo invadió por completo. Dick sabía cuales eran las intenciones del chico, pero debía ser fuerte y sobre todo, debía demostrarle a Wally que el esta mejor sin él.

-Wally... ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Te vi entrar. Pensaba esperarte pero me rendí y pensé en hablar contigo.

El chico de los ojos azules miro a su ex mejor amigo, el recuerdo de Kory diciendole que algún día debía perdonarlos llegó a su mente, _tal vez ese día es hoy y el momento es ahora,_ pensó Dick.

-Te escucho. Pero rápido, debo volver a clases- dijo mientras sostenía la pelota de basketball en sus brazos.

-Sé que estas enojado con todos nosotros por lo que sucedio hace unos años atras...

-Enojado ni siquiera comienza a describir lo que siento. Estoy dolido, decepcionado y muy, muy furioso. Creía que confiaban en mi, creía que sabían que yo no podía ser un traidor, ni siquiera como hipótesis o mala deducción. Tu más que nadie sabe que traicionar a Batman es como traicionar a mi propio padre, Wally. Creía que eras mi amigo, mi hermano... Peor parece que me equivoque- murmuró cabeza agacha el chico.

-Tienes razón, _eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano_ , y perdóname. Te diría muchas razones del por qué creí que eras un traidor, pero realmente me tragué la mentira como si fuera un banquete de navidad. Estoy arrepentido. En serio. Cuando sucedió el ataque de Vandal Savage a la JLA, me di cuenta de que tu nunca fuiste el traidor, sino el señuelo que el verdadero traidor puso delante de nosotros. Pero cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de que había sucedido con Roy, todos comenzamos a buscarte. Sobre todo Batman, al principio estaba deshecho, era ver a un fantasma, obviamente estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, pero el punto es que todos cambiamos cuando te echamos de Young Justice. Luego, llego...

-Jason- murmuró Dick -Sé lo que sucedió con él. Lo conocí. Cuando entendí que todos finalmente me había olvidado, fue en el momento en que deje de ser Robin. Jason creía que Batman estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas, que esa fue la razón por la cual vino a mí. Me pidió que lo entrenará y lo ayudara a tratar a Batman. Lo quise como un hermano...- miró a Wally, el pelirrojo solo e mantenía callado, sin moverse, sin poder creer lo que decía el chico.

-Pensamos que podía reemplazarte, pero yo estaba equivocado, él era agresivo, pensaba que esta vida de héroe era un juego, creía que era invencible solo por usar ese traje. Hasta que lo mataron- las palabras de Wally eran dagas para Dick. Jason había sido un hermano para Dick, en todos los sentidos. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jason Todd, volvió a Gotham City para estar en el funeral y luego, ir tras el Joker. Casi lo mata, había perdido su sentido común y el odio y tristeza por la muerte del chico lo llevaron a eso, pero no lo hizo. Había pasado muchas cosas para derrochar su vida en el asesinato de un payaso psicótico asesino -La muerte de Jason nos marcó a todos. Entonces, retomamos tu búsqueda, pero no hallábamos nada sobre ti, pensé que habías muerto. Batman se culpaba por tu supuesta muerte y la muerte de Jason. Meses después, encontré el primer indicio. Un grupo de héroes de Jump City salvan el mundo.

Dick solo sonrió.

-No sabía que diablos sucedió, pensé que fue alguna misión de la JLA. Pero investigué y descubrí a los Teen Titans.

-Ya no usamos el "Teen". Al menos, no yo.

-Traté de investigar pero no encontré nada, solo una imagen de los comunicadores. Y un día, cuando Roy estaba en Mount Justice, vi el comunicador. Reuní las piezas, y apareció Nightwing. Hice comparaciones hasta que me di cuenta de que eras tu. Luego apareció Tim, quién inconscientemente me ayudo, cada vez que él desaparecía, _"Nightwing y Robin detienen a Red X"_ aparecía en los titulares de las noticias de Jump. Y cuando estaba completamente seguro de mi propia investigación, les mostré el primer vídeo de los Titans.

-Eso fue hace seis días atrás, ¿No?

-Si.

Dick dejo la pelota y se acerco al chico, lo miro y suspiro.

-Eres pésimo en las disculpas, West- murmuró y se rió.

Wally, algo sorprendido, rió apenas.

-Entonces... ¿Amigos?- pregunto cautelosamente.

Dick lo miro serio por un segundo, colocó su mano en su hombre.

-Amigos- sonrió.

Dick se giro y encestó. Camino hacía las graderías y buscó a los polizones. Los miro con ambas cejas levantadas -¿No son algo mayores para escuchar conversaciones que nos les incumben?- murmuró.

-Ya sabes, somos el grupo encubierto de Batman- murmuró la rubia. Dick se alejo y todos comenzaron a salir del escondite, se acercaron hacia Wally.

-¿Como sabías donde estábamos?- pregunto Megan.

-Lo supe desde que entraron al lugar. Además, siempre voy un paso adelante.

-No presumas- dijo Conner.

-Estamos bien, ¿Cierto?- pregunto Artemisa.

-Si- finalizó Grayson.

-Me alegra verte, amigo- dijo Kaldur.

-Odio admitirlo, pero a mi también me alegra verlos chicos.

* * *

 **Dick Grayson - Nightwing.**

Creo que Kory tenía razón, lo mejor es perdonar a mis amigos. En eso, el timbre para la salida a clases suena en toda la escuela. Le digo a ellos que los vería más tarde, camino hacia los camerinos y me doy una ducha rápida para quitar el sudor de mi cuerpo. Sequé rápidamente mi cuerpo y me cambie de ropa a lo que estaba usando inicialmente. Vi la hora en mi teléfono, _1:10 pm._ Salí de los camerinos y fui hacia el pasillo de la escuela en donde estaba mi casillero, fui hacia este y tomé mis cosas y deje el bolso. Sabía que Rachel me esperaba en la cafetería, donde almorzaríamos juntos como siempre.

Llegue a la cafetería y la vi en la fila para el almuerzo, me apresuré y me coloqué a su lado.

-¿Acaso no sabes que hay fila?- me dijo, veo que estaba leyendo un libro, creo que era la _Metamorfosis de Franz Kafka._

-Como la buena amiga que eres, me dejaras estar junto a ti.

-Dick... Eres todo un caso. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en ese asunto?- me pregunto sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Nos arreglamos- murmuré.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo- me miro.

A lo lejos, en alguna parte de este lugar, sentía las miradas de mis amigos, seguía siendo incomodo que se reincorporaran a mi vida de nuevamente de esta forma. Allanar todo lo que conozco.

-Nos observan, ¿Acaso no conocen la privacidad?- me dijo volviendo su mirada a las paginas del libro.

-Identidad secreta- murmure.

-¿Ellos saben de mi?

-Ni siquiera preguntaron, pero no te preocupes. Están más interesados a que yo vuelva con ello.

-¿Lo harás?

-No- respondí.

-¿Por qué?- veo que mientras lee el libro, frunce el ceño.

-Hemos pasado bastante para que yo cumpla mis caprichos y tire todo por la borda. Después de todo, ustedes son mi familia ahora, sin importar lo que suceda.

-¿Capricho?

-Una forma de decir- rei.

Siento que algo vibra en mi bolsillo, veo que es mi teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

 _-Viejo... Madame Rouge esta robando en el banco. Tu y Raven son los más cercanos a la ubicación. Starfire va hacia allá junto a la X-wing._

-Claro. Nos ocuparemos- murmuré.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto cerrando el libro.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer- sonrei. Ella asintió y ambos nos salimos corriendo de la fila para ir a nuestros casilleros.

Corrí a mi casillero y tome mi uniforme, fui al baño y revise que no hubiera nadie, me cambie y salí por la ventana del baño, afuera de este veo como Starfire junto a mi X-wing se acercaban. Le sonreí a la chica y ella me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, equipé el X-wing a mi espalda y este se activo, mostrando las alas de titanio y los propulsores. Junto a Star nos elevamos y con ello, Raven aparece.

Nos encaminamos hacia el banco de Jump City, donde estaba Madame Rouge apoderándose del dinero, en cuanto nos ve, inmediatamente ataca a Starfire, Star apenas esquiva sus ataques, lanzo un shuriken explosivo y veo como la villana rie, _siempre cae en el mismo truco._ El shuriken explota y un pilar del banco cae sobre ella, Madame Rouge cae inconsciente mientras los policías llegan al lugar. Junto a Raven y Starfire, nos dirigimos a al Titan Tower.

Pero debo admitir que en mi mente solo cabe un pensamiento.

 _El sonido de mi estomago pidiendo comida._

En cuanto llegamos a la Titan Tower, Kori y Rachel fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse pero yo solo quite mi mascara y fui a la cocina por algo para comer, aunque cuando llegue al salon principal, tuve realmente la sorpresa de mi vida. Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Arty, Zatanna y Megan estaban hablando con Gar y Victor.

-¡Dick! Mira, mi hermana esta de visita con amigos... Y veo que tu estas en tu uniforme... Uh... ¡Identidad secreta! Yo los distraigo, ¡Corre!- dijo empujandome hacia el pasillo, yo no paraba de reir.

-No te preocupes, Gar. Los conozco. Despues de todo, son mi antiguo equipo- murmure y veo la sorpresa en Victor.

-¿Ellos son Young Justice?- murmura el chico.

-Sip- camine hacia el refrigerador y busque alguna fruta.

La puerta se abre y muestra a Rachel, como siempre, sonrio disimuladamente mientras observo la reaccion de Gar. Desde que conozco a Gar y Rachel, sé que ellos dos tienen una relacion muy especial. Gar ama a Rachel pero ella es tan negativa consigo misma que no es capaz de verlo, aunque debo admitir que cuando Terra llego al equipo, Rachel tal vez vio sus sentimientos por el chico. En fin, veo que Rachel se gira hacia mi luego de ver a nuestros invitados.

-Creeme, no fui yo- murmure en respuesta a la mirada de Rachel.

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella acercandose a mi, ella se giro a verlos mientras que yo me incline un poco, ellos estaban ahi hablando con Victor y Gar.

-Ambos sabemos que la ubicacion de nuestra base no es muy secreta.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con ellos aqui?

-Mientras no se entrometan en mi trabajo, todo esta bien. Por cierto, ¿Gar hizo sus deberes?- pregunte.

-No lo se, preguntale.

Solo negue y rei. Me gire para ir donde el chico.

-Lamento interrumpir tu conversacion Gar, pero, ¿Hiciste tus deberes?

-Sip- el sonrio abiertamente.

-Perfecto, ahora si quieres, puedes llevarlos a recorrer la torre.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Gracias!

-¡Amigos mios, porque no disfrutamos de un hermoso dia en nuestra acalorada piscina!- mire hacia la puerta, _Kori en bikini... Oh._

-Wow- escuche tres voces, me queria girar a ver pero mi novia me distrajo facilmente.

-Oh... Tenemos visitas- dijo y se acerco a mi -Mi nombre es Kori Anders. Soy la novia de Dick- murmuro ella mientras levitaba detras mio.

-Eres Starfire, ¿No?- pregunto Zatanna.

Kori asintio sonriente.

-Kori, eh... Ellos son- iba a continuar pero Wally me interrumpio.

-Un gusto, soy Wally y ella es Artemisa, mi novia- señaló a Arty.

-Yo soy Kaldur.

-Yo soy M'gann, la hermana de Gar, y él es mi novio, Conner.

-Soy Zatanna Zatara- murmuro la chica, entonces la sorpresa se presento en los tres miembros de mi equipo, Rachel solo se mantenia distante a la conversacion. Aunque tambien siento como el cuerpo de Kori se tensa completamente.

Mi mano libre golpeo mi cara, _¿Acaso no pueden ser mas discretos?_

-Ok- murmure -Si ya terminaron, yo debo trabajar. Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo- me gire y camine fuera de la sala, traspace la puerta y veo que Kori me sigue.

-¿Puedes explicarme que hacen ellos aqui, Dick? Creia que estabas enojado con ellos- veo que Kori ya lo esta levitando, sino que esta parada detras de mi. Me giro y tomo sus manos, la acerco a mi.

-Hoy los encontre en la escuela, y se disculparon conmigo.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas escuchado mi consejo, amor. Pero, ¿Estas comodo con ellos aqui?

-Depende... Si vas a estar en bikini alla, no.

Ella rio, se acerco a mi y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Me sonrio y luego beso mis labios delicadamente.

-Me cambiare. Solo espero que tu excusa de "trabajo" no sea simplemente porque no quieres estar con ellos.

-Mañana tenemos una reunion en las Naciones Unidas en New York.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que no sabiamos de eso?

-Porque hoy me llego el aviso. En fin, debo asegurar la cuidad para que no haya algun percanse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe ahora?

-No, solo procura de que Gar no diga nada estupido de mi, ¿Quieres?- susurre, la abrace y aproveche la situacion para besarla, acaricie su espalda, sintiendo su calor corporal, su piel es suave.

-Te amo, Dick Grayson, nunca olvides eso- dijo ella, sonrei.

-Y yo a ti- dije. Me separe de ella, veo que me sonrie -Ahora, cambiate, solo yo puedo mirarte de esa forma, _Koriand'r._

La veo alejarse. Yo hice camino a mi habitacion. Estoy algo mas relajado, comparado con esta mañana, pero sinceramente, hay algo que sigue inquietandome. Se que Kori es una chica sensacional, pero tengo miedo de que Zatanna aun siga teniendo sentimientos por mi.

* * *

 _Hola queridos lectores, he aquí un mensaje de la escritora (no-me-digas)_

 _Gracias por leer esta novela, no pensé que habría gente en que realmente se animara a leerla._

 _Dejen su review y todo su amor._

 _Dani 3_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Jump City| Diciembre 5, 2014. 3:06 pm.**

 _A/N: quiero que sepan que Young Justice, en esta historia, no es un grupo secreto._

 **-Zatanna Zatara-**

Estos chicos son realmente fantasticos, Victor y Gar son realmente divertidos, y Kori... Ugh! La envidio, solo en recordar la forma en que Dick miro a la chica, esta claro que el solo la ama por el sexo. O sea... Quien querria a una extraterrestre super sexy... _A quien engaño._ Dick ama a Kori. _Pero hare lo que sea para que vuelva a Young Justice, y sobre todo, conmigo._ La chica Kori se habia ido hace unos veinte minutos atras.

Debo hablar con Dick, pero necesito una excusa... Me levanto del sofa y camino hacia el pasillo. En cuanto las puertas se cierras detras de mi, sigo caminando hacia el final del pasillo, lo que recuerdo del recorrido que nos hizo el hermano de Megan, la habitacion de Dick esta en el pasillo izquierdo a la primera puerta. Llego al final del pasillo y veo que el corridor se divide en dos pasillos, en el pasillo izquierdo, se encuentran las habitaciones de Kori y Dick y en el otro pasillo, las habitaciones de Victor y Gar, al final de ambos pasillos estos se intersectan generando un pasillo horizontal que lleva a la sala de reuniones y a la bodega principal. En el piso de arriba, hay una gran piscina, y en el piso de abajo esta el gimnasio. Debajo del gimnasio, esta el taller de mecanica y la sala de seguridad. Y arriba del piso de la piscina, esta el hangar.

Doblo hacia el pasillo de la izquierda y voy hacia la primera puerta, iba a tocar la puerta pero algo me hace arrepentirme. Tomo todo mi valor y doy golpecitos en la puerta. Entonces, a un lado de esta hay un panel, tiene dos lucecitas, una verde y una roja, la ultima esta encendida, hasta que de pronto cambia de color y la voz de Dick suena.

 _-¿Quien es?_ \- pregunta.

-Soy Zatanna... ¿Puedo pasar?

- _Uh... Claro_ \- el tono de su voz era dudoso, ¿Y si estoy cometiendo un error?

La puerta de divide en dos y se deslizan. Estoy sorprendida. Entro tratando de no olvidar mi mision pero el interior de la habitacion de Dick me hace quedar sorprendida.

Es grande, tiene dos pisos, en el primero, veo que hay un gran televisor a un lado junto a unas consolas de video juegos, tiene un gran ventanal que te permite apreciar la ciudad y el oceano pacífico, ademas un pequeño balcon. Tiene un segundo piso, aunque no es tan espacioso como el primer piso, veo que ahi esta su cama y otras dos puertas, supongo que son el baño y el armario. Las paredes son completamente negras, dando una mayor apreciación de los objetos colgados en las paredes. Un gran poster de _The Flying Graysons_ , y muchas fotografias, me acerco a ver estas, hay unas con los Titanes, otras junto a ¿Tim? y ¿Jason?, tambien hay algunas con Bruce su padre, tambien logro reconocer algunas fotos de lugares como Paris, Venecia, Hong Kong, New York, Gotham, y fotos con el equipo Young Justice. Y una foto mia junto a Dick. _¿Por que la mantiene?_ Sigo explotando el lugar, en la pared de enfrente, veo que hay un panel de control pero ninguna pantalla de computadora. _¿De que sirve un teclado sin pantalla?_ Sigo mirando el lugar, tambien veo que tiene un estante lleno de libros, discos de musica, peliculas y juegos. Tiene posters de bandas y cantantes. _Y yo que crei que seria un nerd autentico._

-¿Sorprendida?- escucho la voz de Dick, la busco pero no la encuentro. Levanto la mirada y veo que él esta ahi apoyado en el borde de la separacion de seguridad del segundo piso. No me habia dado cuenta que habia un tubo deslizador.

-Maravillada... Tu habitacion es genial. ¿Como es que lograste hacer todo esto?

-Años- me responte mientras baja por las escaleras. Esta en una polera azul y unos pantaloncillos amarillos -Este lugar es completamente mio. Me atrevo a decir que es mi marca personal.

-Si...- dije mirando nuevamente la pared de las fotos, entonces recuerdo la foto nuestra -¿Por que tienes una foto nuestra ahi colgada?- la señalo.

-Un recuerdo. Si... Soy algo masoquista. Todos los buenos momentos de mi vida estan plasmados en esa pared- dijo.

Junto a la pared de las imagenes, hay una que esta completamente vacia, eso llama mi curiosidad.

-¿Y esa pared? ¿Por que esta vacia?

-Porque me gusta asi- me responde, _creo que un "no te entrometas" hubiera sido mejor._

-Uh.

-Entonces, ¿Que quieres Zatanna?- pregunta.

-Ah, cierto. Es respecto a ese proyecto que debemos hacer juntos.

-Oh... Ya veo- me dice. Frunce el ceño y su mano derecha juega con su labio inferior, mira un punto fijo y sin cambiar de posicion, solamente su mano se mueve mientras recorre completamente el labio -No te preocupes- me dice y me mira, sigue frunciendo el ceño -Yo me encargare de ello, pondre tu nombre si quieres.

-¿Y que libro escogeras?

-No lo se, ¿David Copperfield?

-Por un segundo, crei que eras un lector profesional.

-No me considero uno, pero cuando no tengo que hacer nada con mi vida, leo.

-Oh. Quien lo diria, Dick Grayson lee libros. Nunca pense que tu fueras ese estilo de chico. Mas bien, uno de fiestas y muchas chicas.

-Las cosas cambian. Yo cambie.

-Lo se- suspire. Mire al chico -Dick... Mira, se que estamos bien pero realmente queria pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace unos años atras. Fui una... perra por todo lo que te dije.

-No te preocupes por ello, Zatanna. Despues de todo, eso fue una de las cosas que logre superar al principio. Kori ayudo a ello.

 _Tenia que mencionarla..._

-Claro. Solo debo decir que...

-Zatanna... Quiero que sepas que si hubiera sido diferente, te habria dado una oportunidad.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, Dick. _Las cosas cambian._ Y creo que es momento de dejarte ir.

 _No puedo creer que dije eso._

La puerta suena, Dick murmura algo y la imagen de Wally aparece, veo la impresion en su cara, entonces me mira.

-Zatanna, nos tenemos que ir.

Asiento, Wally se despide de Dick y me dice que me esperara con los demas en la azotea. Solo asenti, mire a Dick, _debo hacerlo..._ Me acerque a el, coloque mi mano en su nuca y lo bese, pero el inmediatamente se alejo, me miro y fruncio el ceño. _Crei que seguiria..._

-Lo lamento, Zatanna.

* * *

 **Mount Justice|** **Diciembre 5, 2014. 5:29 pm.**

La bio-nave entro en el hangar de la base de Mount Justice, aterrizo y se abrio la ramoa de descenso, todos bajamos y caminamos hacia la sala principal de Mount Justice, ahi, estaban Batman, Canary y Wonder Woman. _Y Batman estaba furioso._

En cuanto nos vieron, Bats comenzo con el interrogatorio.

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunto..su voz retumbo en todo el lugar.

Ninguno de nosotros murmuro alguna palabra, desvie mi mirada y vi que los miembros mas jovenes estaban siendo espectadores del regaño.

-Jump City- dijo Wally -Fuimos a ver a Dick.

Veo como la expresion del murcielago cambia drasticamente. Se congela. Esta inmutado en su lugar.

-¿Por que fueron sin informarnos?- dijo Wonder Woman.

-No era una mision, mas bien visitabamos a un viejo amigo- dijo Conner.

-¿Y como esta el?- pregunto Batman con una voz mas calmada.

-Esta bien- murmure y sonrei -Esta mejor que nunca.

Batman suspira aliviado. _Aun se preocupa por Dick._

-Esta bien... Creo que no es necesario hacer mas preguntas. Pueden irse a sus casas. Pero mañana deben estar aqui a las 8:30 am. Ustedes seis junto a los siete miembros originales de la League tendran que ir a la sede de las Naciones Unidas en New York- dijo Canary. Yo solo murmure un gracias y fui hacia mi habitacion, con el recuerdo de los labios de Dick Grayson.

* * *

 **-Zatanna Zatara-**

 **New York| Diciembre 6, 2014. 10:00 am.**

Entramos en el aclamado edificio, yo estaba junto a Artemisa, el resto del equipo iba junto a sus mentores, Batman y Wonder Woman encabezan la fila. Veo que hay muchos fotografos, no tengo ni idea de que sucede, solo sigo al grupo. Llegamos a una gran sala con una gran mesa y muchas sillas. Veo que hay varios vasos de agua y una maquina de cafe junto a unos platos de galletas. Arty y yo estabamos hablando, ella me pedia consejos sobre su relacion con Wally. Ella y el van tan bien.

Una voz hace que me desconcentre, entonces, las puertas blancas se abren mostrando a ¡¿LOS TITANES?! Veo a la JLA, estan sorprendidos y miro a Batman quien esta esperando por el chico, aunque no es el unico. Primero entra Cyborh junto a Chico Bestia, luego Raven, despues Starfire y finalmente Nightwing. En cuanto ve a la JLA, se detiene y mira a Starfire, quien toma la mano del chico y lo lleva a los asientos. Irónicamente, Nightwing quedo frente a Batman. _Ja._ Todos estamos con nuestros uniformes.

Star y Nightwing mantienen una conversacion a susurros, aunque por toda el ruido generado por las conversaciones de todos. Estoy sorprendida, poder ver a la pareja con mis propios ojos, me dio a entender que ella hace feliz Dick. Veo que Starfire se levanta de su asiento rapidamente y Nightwing tambien lo hace, ella se acerca a mi, _esta enojada._

-¡Tu chica bruja! La proxima vez que beses a MI NOVIO, procura que yo no este ahi para presenciarlo.

-Star... ¿Quieres calmarte?- le dijo Dick. La chica ni siquiera lo miro. Esta furiosa.

 _No provoques a la bestia..._

-Eres patetica. Como puedes ser tan estupida para dejar que deben a tu novio, el cual es un buen besador, frente tuyo. Eres debil.

Todo sucede rapido, ella me toma del cuello y le coloca contra la pared. Todos le gritaban y casa vez el aire era menos, entonces mis ojos se cierran.

* * *

 **-Dick Grayson-**

-¡Starfire! Detente, la mataras- dije. Mi novia no dejaba de ahorcar a Zatanna, en cuanto se desmayo, Star la solto y _Zee_ cayo al piso inconsciente.

Kori se gira hacia la puerta y deja el salon. Intento hacer contacto a traves de mi comunicador.

 _-Dejame en paz, Dick. Te veo en la_ _nave._

Dicho eso, corta la comunicación. Camino a mi asiento para dejarme caer en este. Mis manos fueron a mis sienes, masajeandolas, _que mas puede ir mal..._

-Lamentamos eso... Starfire suele ser algo intesa- escuche a Cyborg.

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de ese chico- dijo Chico Bestia, levanto la mirada y el chico verde me estaba apuntando.

-¿Como esta ella?- pregunte.

-Esta bien, despertara pronto- me respondio Batman.

-Ok- murmure.

-¿Que hacemos aqui?- me pregunto Raven.

-Ni la menor idea, recibi el aviso pero no tenia idea de que iba a ser una reunion junto a la Justice League y Young Justice- murmure.

-Entonces, ustedes son los Titanes- dijo Superman.

-Los únicos, los originales e inigualables- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Hemos oido tantas maravillas de ustedes- dijo Diana.

-¿En serio? Pense que el bloqueo de Nightwing se los impedia- dijo el chico. _Mierda._

-¡GARFIELD!- dijimos Raven, Cyborg y yo.

Entonces, nuestros comunicadores suenan, es una alarma en Jump City. Y aparentemente es urgente.

-Creo que el deber nos llama- dijo Cyborg.

-¿Podran sin mi?- murmure mientras ellos se levantavan.

-Claro- dijo Raven. Veo como se alejan, en cuanto cierran la puerta impacto mi cabeza contra la mesa.

 _Ahora solo falta que tenga que ir con ellos a la Watchtower._

-Eres dificil de encontrar, Dick- dijo Barry Allen, alias The Flash.

-Dimelo a mi, es cansador tener que hackear unas de las redes mas seguras de la Tierra- dije y escuche a Wally rei -En serio, cada vez debia preocuparme de que el maldito bloqueo no se desactivara.

-Al menos, fue un buen trabajo- me elogio Bats.

-Gracias- murmure y deje mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Las puertas de la sala se abren, mostrando al Secretario Tseng. Todos nos levantamos, para darle la bienvenida.

-Vaya... ¿Y los Titanes?- murmuro el hombre mientras repasaba toda la sala.

-Aqui Nightwing- murmure.

-¿Y tu equipo?

-Hubo una situacion de la cual preocuparnos. Los envie para yo encargarme de lo que sea que haremos aqui- sonrei cortesmente -Diria que represento a toda la red.

-Oh... En ese caso, comenzaremos.

El hombre se sento y comenzo a explicar la situacion. Aparentemente, debido a situaciones pasadas que la JLA, Young Justice, y los Teen Titans, han enfrentado en el pasado respecto a invasiones alienigenas y etc, las Naciones Unidas esta preparando un plan de contingencia en caso de alguno de los mencionados anteriormente. Desgraciadamente, no es una decisión que yo puedo tomar, al haber cuatro equipos de Titanes a lo largo de Estados Unidos, mas algunos grupos en prueba de los Titanes en el resto del mundo, debo consultar con todos. En conclusion: _preparar reunion._

-Ya que esta es una decision que no puedo tomarla personalmente, tendre que aplazar mi respuesta, debido que al haber mas grupos de Titanes alrededor de todo el mundo, debo consultarlo con mis compañeros de equipo.

-Esta bien. En ese caso, el lunes debes tener lista tu respuesta.

Asenti.

-La Justice League esta de acuerdo en el plan- murmuro Aquaman.

-Young Justice tambien esta de acuerdo- dijo Aqualad.

-En ese caso, ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie protesto.

-Dare por terminada esta reunion. Gracias por venir a todos.

Dicho eso, el secretario Tseng dejo la sala. Veo la hora, _11:45 am._ Yo me quede sentado mientras el resto de los presentes dejaba la sala. Levanto la mirada y Batman estaba al otro lado de la sala sentado.

 _No estoy sorprendido, de hecho, me lo esperaba._

-Una decision diplomatica. Me gusta- dijo.

-Genial.

-Entonces... Supongo que te debo unas disculpas, ¿No?- murmura el.

-Si- dije sin moverme.

El se mantuvo callado. Solo negue y me levante del asiento.

-Sabes que no estare aqui sentado para siempre, Bruce.

-Lo se- me dice y se levante, camina a cerrar las puertas de la sala -Yo tampoco. Perdoname por haber sido un mal padre. Es solo que...

-¿Que qué? ¿No querias creer que yo era un posible traidor? ¿Que una de las personas en las que mas confiabas te habia traicionado? Por favor, yo soy al que traicionaron. Sobre todo tu. Tu fuiste el que mas hizo daño, te consideraba mi heroe, mi padre. Crei que serias fuerte y superarias la situacion, que no te quedarias con la única maldita prueba. Somos detectives... Se supone que debemos investigar...

-Lo se. Y me culpo desde que paso eso. Fue el error mas grande que he cometido durante mi vida. No dejo de recordarmelo. Perdoname... Puedo comprender que estes enojado, furioso, y que me odies, solo...

-Espera... Yo no te odio. Nunca lo haria, despues de todo, _eres mi padre_ \- sonrei -Y no tengo nada que perdonar. Fuiste al primero que perdone.

-¿Y por que actuas como si nos odiaras?

-Disfruto ver a los demas sufrir- murmure riendo -Y tambien, me gusta recordar que soy un gran actor.

Entonces, el rie.

-Quiero saber algo, estuve comparando notas, y hubo un periodo de diez meses en donde desapareciste de la faz de la Tierra. Quiero saber donde estuviste.

-Al igual que tu, queria aprender de los mejores. Viaje por todo el mundo, entrenando y aprendiendo de los mejores. Aunque fue complicado, ya que aparentemente todas mi habilidades estaban al limite. Era divertido porque me preguntaban quien me entrenó, solo decia que fue mi padre.

-Sigues siendo un presumido, ¿Sabes? En fin, y aprovechando el momento, me preguntaba si te gustaria estar en Gotham junto a la familia nuevamente. Ya sabes... Para las fiestas.

-Hmm... Lo pensare. Te avisare. Aunque si necesitas hablar, ya sabes como encontrarme.

Dicho eso, sali de la sala, dejando a Batman detras de mi. _Creo que Kori tenia razon, perdonar es genial._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Jump City| Diciembre 6, 2014. 4:13 p.m.**

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama escuchando musica, _Snow de Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ sonaba en mis audifonos, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, ya no tenia mucho con que lidiar comparado con otras situaciones en el pasado. Mis pensamientos estaban algo exaltados y emocionados por lo que Bruce me dijo previas horas atras, _pasar las fiestas junto a mi familia_ , es una grandiosa idea pero tengo miedo de que no sea lo que espero, segun lo que me dijo, son dos semanas que estare junto a el. Dos semanas en donde estare lejos de los Titanes, pero patrullare Gotham y tambien, supongo, que ire a misiones con el equipo y combatiremos villanos y blah blah blah. La idea suena emocionante, estar junto a mi amigos de toda la vida. Pero a la vez, no quiero ir, pensar en que algo malo puede pasar aqui, pensar en los problemas que puedan tener, no es una idea placentera a decir verdad. _No se que hacer con mi vida._

-Aquí estas, me tenias preocupada- me encontraba en la terraza de mi habitacion, cuando Star entra, yo ya estaba adentrandome a mi habitacion.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Dime tu. Te vez distraido.

-No es nada.

-Hey... No te cierres, dejame entrar. _Por favor._

-Hable con Bruce. Me ofrecio pasar las fiestas junto a el.

Kori se queda en su lugar calculando cada uno de mis movimientos y expresiones, pero yo hago lo mismo, _la conozco, se como piensa, y se que no le gusta la idea._

-Claro. Vete. Despues de todo, es lo que siempre quisiste hacer- dicho eso salio de mi habitacion enojada.

Yo no me quedo de brazos cruzados y voy tras ella, la alcanzo cuando entramos a la sala principal del edificio.

-¿Que? Ni siquiera pensaba en ir. Solo el hecho de pensarlo me da escalosfrio- _una cruel mentira._

-Mientele a todo el mundo, ambos sabemos que eso es una estupida mentira y que estas emocionado de pensar que pasaras las fiesta con _papi._

-¿Con _papi?_ Kori, ¿Que diablos te sucede? Si fue por lo de Zatanna...

-Oh cierto, ahora que esa chica te puede besara sin problema...

-¿De que hablas?

-Se acabo.

A lo largo de mi vida, muchas cosas y personas me han hecho daño, he vivido diferentes situaciones en donde mi corazon es golpeado por fuertes y duras palabras, pero _Kori cruzo la linea._

-Ok... Vemos en dos semanas, _Koriand'r._

Dicho volvi a mi habitacion, aguantando mis humedas lagrimas, habia escuchado mi corazon romperse una vez mas, _tal vez deba volver con la familia._ Entre a mi habitacion y busque mis maletas, solo seran dos semanas, pero no importaba mucho ese detalle, seran dos semanas en donde volvere a la antigua vida de trabajar junto a Young Justice, y patrullar junto Batman. Comence a guardar mi ropa junto a mi equipo de patrullaje, eran dos maletas grandes, asi que logre empacar todo. En mi mochila, guarde mi Mac portatil, mis _beats_ , unos parlantes beats, los cargadores de los artefactos, el cargador de mi Iphone y del Ipod. En mi bolsillo estaba mi billetera, mi telefono y mis audifonos. Mire una ultima vez mi habitacion y suspire. _Diablos, estoy soltero._

Sali de la habitacion, sabia que mientras mi ausencia, Victor se encargaria de todo esto. Despues de todo, el sabe que hacer. Camine por el pasillo con ambas maletas, de suguro estan consolando a Kori. _Creo que la extrañare._ Llegue al ascensor pero la voz de mis amigos me detuvo.

-Oimos lo que sucedio... Lo lamentamos, Dick- me dijo Victor.

-Gracias chicos. Por favor, cuiden de ella, ¿Si?- murmure, agradezco no haber llorado, _aun..._

-La cuidaremos con nuestras vidas.

-Ustedes tambien cuidense. No se como se las arreglaran para que no pateen sus traseros estas dos semanas.

-Presumido- dijo Gar.

-Ten cuidado. No seria bonito tener que ir a salvarte y dejarte en el ridiculo- dijo Raven. Suspire, Gar se acerco a abrazarme, Rachel se le unió y tambien Victor.

-Los quiero, chicos- murmure.

-Nosotros tambien, Dick- escuche a Rachel.

-Si tienes problemas, solo llama- dice Victor. Asiento, tomo mis maletas y entro al ascensor.

Las puertas se comienzan a cerrar mientras mis amigos desaparecen de mi mirada. Me apoyo en una de las paredes del ascensor, apesar de que no quiera creerlo, se sintio como una despedida. ¿Por que? _No tengo las respuestas para todo._ Desgraciadamente, tengo las desesperadas ganas de llorar, aún recuerdo que la ultima vez que me senti de esta misma forma, fue cuando Zatanna me rompio el corazon. Ok, lo confesare, nunca he hablado de lo que _Zanna_ realmente me dijo porque simplemente rompio mi corazon, me dijo que no valdria la pena salir con un traidor, es cierto, yo no era el traidor pero la chica que me gustaba me rechazo, _¿Saben que tan deprimente es eso?_ ¡Demasiado! Durante tres dias llore, despechado, sabiendo que no soy lo suficiente para ella. Admito que segui pensando eso hasta que conoci a Kori. Ella fue lo que me ayudo a salie adelante, me di cuenta que debia ser solamente yo, que de esa forma alguien me amara. Zatanna me conocia mejor que nadie, de la misma forma en que Bruce y Wally lo hacen. Ella sabia quienes eran mis padres y mi pasado antes de ser el primer _sidekick_ de toda la historia. _La amaba_. Y ahora, la chica que tambien amaba, _me rompio el corazon._

 _(A/N: soy team GrayBat, asi que BARBARA RULES. #dato en realidad tambien soy team Dicklena :)_

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, mostrando el primer piso del edificio. Tome mis maletas y comence a caminar hacia la salida. Abri las puertas de entrada para asi poder salir del edificio, una vez ya cerradas, camine hacia el muelle y cruzarlo para tomar un taxi hasta el tubo zeta aqui en Jump. Detuve un taxi e indique la direccion, normalmente, alguien pensaria que con la cantidad de maletas iria al aeropuerto, de hecho el taxista me pregunto si iba al aeropuerto, pero realmente preferi tomar un tubo zeta ya que es mas rapido y asi ir a mi departamento de emergencia en Gotham City, estar unos dias para luego ir a la Wayne Manor, _mi hogar._

El taxi se detuvo y pague el monto, el taxista me ayudo a bajar las maletas, una vez abajo, el taxista se marcho. Mire a mi alrededor y no habia nadie, entonces cruce esa pared de tablas de madera, camine hasta la cabina telefonica.

 _Reconocido: Nightwing B01._

Estoy sorprendido, pense que escucharia un "Robin" no un "Nightwing". Coloque las coordenadas y fui transportado hasta Gotham City por los rayos zeta.

 **Gotham City| Diciembre 6, 2014. 4:40 pm.**

Apareci en la cabina telefonica abandonada de Gotham. Sali de esta junto con mis maletas, revise que lo que llevaba estuviera conmigo, asi que sali de ese callejon. Camine unas cuadras cuando mi telefono suena.

-¿Hola?- conteste la llamada.

- _Dick... ¿Que haces en Gotham?_

-¿Bruce? ¿Como sabes que estoy aqui?

 _-Porque veo que estas con dos grandes maletas. Estoy en la limo de la calle de enfrente._

 _Eso es raro..._

Miro alrededor y veo la limosina al frente de la calle, camino hacia esta y el vidrio baja, mostrando a Bruce. Corto la llamada de mi telefono.

-Sinceramente estoy sorprendido, no pense que decidieras tan pronto. Crei que te tomarias una semana o algo asi.

-Yo estoy sorprendido de verte aqui, digo.. Crei que estarias con los _demas_ _alla arriba._

-Tenia trabajo despues de la reunion, pero acabo de terminar- dijo Bruce -Le pedire a Alfred que suba tus maletas en el maletero, asi poder ir a la mansion.

No me iba a negar, solo asenti. En cuanto Alfred salio, una enorme sonrisa estaba en su cara, recuerdo que el dia que tuve que dejar la mansion, el derrocho lagrimas en mi, recuerdo que estaba enojado con Bruce por todo esto.

 _Flashback._

 _Reconocido: Robin B01._

Apareci en la batcave, inmediatamente camine hacia la zona de los trajes y tome de su lugar los que me pertenecian, a desaparecer, debia ser por completo. Con estos en mano, corri hacia las escaleras de la batcave y sali para llegar al salon del abuelo. Abri las puertas y me encuentro con Alfred.

-Amo Richard- murmuro, _tal vez no sabe lo que sucedio_ -Se lo que acaba de pasar. Lo lamento tanto. Debe saber que al amo Bruce, el temor lo ha cegado. Por eso no puede ver que usted no es ningun traidor- dicho esas palabras, corri hacia el hombre al cual considero un gran amigo y un abuelo, mis lagrimas caian sin parar.

-Gracias, Alfie. De verdad gracias.

-Solo no olvides que este siempre sera tu hogar, Dick.

Asenti y me fui a mi habitacion a preparar mis cosas.

 _Fin flashback._

Me acerque a el con mie brazos abiertos, el estaba sonriente al igual que yo.

-Alfred- murmure.

-Amo Richard, estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente. Por lo visto, se ha alimentado apropiadamente- dijo, sabia que el y Bruce, en realidad todos, estaban sorprendidos por mi altura, ya que cuando me marche, yo era un enano.

Rei -Claro... En realidad, extraño tu comida.

-Me lo imagine- dijo y rei.

Ayude a Alfred a subir las maletas al maletero. Subi en la parte trasera junto a Bruce y la limo comenzo a andar.

-¿Y que fue lo que te trajo tan repentinamente a Gotham?

-El incidente con Zatanna me trajo problemas- murmure con una mueca.

-¿Discutieron?

-Peor, ella termino conmigo.

-Lo lamento- murmuro.

-Gracias- dije.

Luego de esa conversacion, el cambio de tema, me pregunto sobre otras cosas como la escuela, mi equipo y mas. Crei que preguntaria cosas mas confidenciales de los Titans, pero estaba equivocado. No lo hizo. Llegamos a la mansion y me dijo que mi habitacion seria la antigua.

-¿Me avisas cuando cenemos? Estoy algo cansado- le dije.

-Esta bien.

Junto con mis maletas, subi las escaleras de la mansion, aun recordaba el trayecto que debia hacer. Entre a mi habitacion y sonrei. Todo seguia igual, las fotos, los posters, incluso la posicion de los objetos. Abri el armario y la ropa que quedo aun seguia ahi, tome una polera y rei para mi mismo. _Era tan pequeño yo._

-¿Que haces aqui?

Miro hacia la puerta, Tim Drake yacia apoyado del umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Es bueno verte aqui, pero... ¿Como?

-Es una larga historia.

-Soy todo oidos.

-Bueno- me recoste en mi cama y el se sento.

-Te escucho.

-Hoy, la League, Young Justice y los Titans, tuvieron que ir a las Naciones Unidas, hable con Bruce. Se disculpo, blah blah y blah. Kori termino conmigo y aqui me ves.

-¿Que Kori termino contigo? ¿Por que? Eran el uno para el otro.

-No tengo idea. Le mencione que me habia reconciliado con Bruce y se puso como loca.

Entonces, me miro y se rio.

-Eres tan ciego. Lo hizo para que vinieras. De seguro no ibas a aceptar, ya que no querias estar lejos de ella, entonces penso que si ella terminaba contigo, tal vez tu aprovecharias tu oportunidad.

-Uh.

-Pero no hagas nada, espera volver y podras hablar con ella. Ahora, debemos pensar en una excusa sobre como nos conocimos.

-De seguro lo descubrira, despues de todo, él es Batman.

-Hmm... Siguiendo unas pistas de los archivos de Jason, me encontraste. Y es verdad.

-Se enojara. Estuvo años buscando a su hijo cuando yo lo encontre en dos meses. ¿Sabes como se sentira?

-Yo a el le hice mi busqueda imposible. Nunca pense en la alternativa de ocultarte mis pistas.

-¿Por que?

-Sabia que podia confiar en ti.

Sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Iras a misiones y eso?

-No lo se, me deben convencer.

-Tu pides mucho, ¿Sabias?

-Mi padre es Bruce Wayne.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- ambos miramos hacia la entrada, Bruce estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba apoyado en la puerta.

-Si- dijo Tim.

-Entonces, ¿Te quedaras dos semanas?- me pregunto Bruce.

-¿Solo dos semanas? En realidad, pensaba que querias que estuviera en las fiestas. Eso hacen de tres semanas. Obviamente si tu no tienes problema.

-Nunca seras un problema en esta casa, Dick.

 **Jump City| Diciembre 6, 2014. 4:13 p.m**

Dick Grayson abandono la sala del lugar con lagrimas cayendo, Kori se mantuvo ahi, sin darse cuenta que sus mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo estaban presenciando la escena.

-No me miren asi- dijo Kori mientras caminaba hacia el sofa.

-¿Por que terminaste con el? Crei que lo amabas- dijo Gar.

-Me dijo que hoy hablo con Batman. Y se arreglaron, pero Bats le ofrecio pasar las fiestas. Sabia que no aceptaria por mi, es una maravillosa oportunidas y no queria ser su impedimento.

-Kori... No se que decirte- dijo Victor -Sabes que aún siente algo por Zatanna, y ahora que Dick esta soltero, ella tiene mas oportunidades de estar con el.

-¡Diablos! Soy una estupida- la tamaraneana lloraba sin parar.

 _Kori habia cometido el peor error._


	9. Capitulo 8

**Mount Justice| Diciembre 10, 2014. 8:01 PM.**

 _Reconocido: Batman 02. Nightwing B01._

Entramos a la sala de misiones. Estaba nervioso, es como si fuera la primera vez que conocia al equipo. Bueno, conozco a todos, ya que la mitad del equipo es parte de los Titanes. Eso es un secreto que solo yo se. En fin, estaba nervioso, no sabia si era por el hecho de que me reencontrare con mas que mi propio pasado o tendre que ver a Zatanna y decirle que por culta de ella mi novia termino conmigo y que por eso estoy aqui. Batman llamo a todo el equipo para presentarse. Por lo que sabia, Kaldur seguia siendo el lider, Wally y Arty llevan cuatro años juntos al igual que Conner y M'gann. Hay ciertas cosas que han cambiado en cuatro años, pero algunas cosas que siguen igual como las recortaba.

Desde el pasillo oigo voces, entonces, el cabello pelirrojo de Wally aparece a super velocidad, luego de el, aparece Artemisa junto a M'gann y Conner. Despues Zatanna y Raquel. Y finalmente Kaldur. Todos ellos me miran sorprendidos y felices. _Pero no tienen idea de lo que les espera._

-¿Y el resto de tu equipo, Kaldur?- pregunta Batman mientras ve unas cosas en la computadora.

-Ya vienen.

Por el pasillo, aparecen otros heroes, reconosco a Karen y Mal, tambien estaban Robin, Wonder Girl y Lagoon Boy. Karen, Cassandra y La'gaan son parte de los Titanes. Y Tim, bueno, es mi hermano.

Al verme se sorprende y se acercan al grupo. Noto la mirada nerviosa de Karen, le sonrio disimuladamente para que se tranquilice.

-Equipo. El es Nightwing. Tal vez, o no, habran escuchado hablar de él como el líder de los Titanes. Bueno, estara unas semanas con ustedes, y él los ayudara con el entrenamiento- dijo Bats. Al escuchar eso, no pude evitar sorprenderme, _¿Quiere que entrene a Young Justice?_

Dicho eso, camino hacia los zeta-tubes hasta ser transportado por los rayos zeta. Miro al equipo y una risa nerviosa se escapa.

-Eh... Hola- sonrei.

De pronto, M'gann se acerca a abrazarme.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- dijo.

-Gracias.

-Meg. Ya dejalo, todos merecemos una parte de él- dijo Wally.

Salude a los antiguos miembros, pero cuando llego el momento de saludar a los "nuevos", tuve que improvisar.

-¡Hola!- me dijo Cassie -¿Es cierto que tu y Starfire son novios?

-¡Cassie!- escuche a todos. Mis nervios aumentaron, _¿Como digo que Starfire termino conmigo?_

-No, no importa. Es realidad, soy soltero desde hace cuatro dias...

-¿Terminaron?- escuche a Karen, la mire, aunque no fui el único -Oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe que Nightwing y Starfire son la pareja de superheroes favorita del momento. ¿Nunca ven las revistas de chismes?- hablo rapido.

-Al menos yo no, pero por cierto prefiero que me digan Dick- murmure.

-Bueno, es un gusto Dick- dijo Mal.

Sonrei.

El olor a quemado comenzo a invadir el lugar. La expresion de M'gann decia todo, _algo que ella estaba preparando se estaba quemando._

-¡Mis galletas!- dijo y corrio hacia la cocina. El resto se dirigio hasta la sala, entonces, eramos Cassie, Robin, Karen y Mal.

-¿Cuando me ibas a decir que harias una visita? ¿Y por que de pronto actuas como si los perdonaras?- dijo Karen.

-Fue un imprevisto. Descubrieron mi ubicacion, ademas, Kory me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Y que es eso de que estas soltero?- me pregunto Cassie.

-Eh... Kory termino conmigo.

-¿Por que?- murmuro Mal.

-Vio cuando Zatanna me besaba.

-¿Que Zatanna qué?- dijo Karen.

-Hey, calmate. Lo solucionare pronto. Me quedare hasta el final del mes.

-¿Y que piensan los demas?

-Estan de acuerdo. Despues de todo, hace mucho que no tomo vacaciones.

-La gente normal toma vacaciones en otros lugares para relajarse, no para combatir el crimen- dijo Tim riendo.

-Yo no soy cualquier persona- murmure y sonrei.

-Eres un completo idiota, Dick Grayson. Ahora vamos- dijo Karen.

 **Gotham City| Diciembre 12, 2014. 8:42 pm.**

Hoy habia una fiesta de caridad y Bruce penso en la idea de _reintegrarme_ en la alta sociedad, sigo siendo el heredero de la fortuna de los Wayne, ademas es la excusa para decir que acabo de volver de Europa luego de haber estudiado cuatro años en el extranjero. Hace mucho que no iba a una de estas fiesta, segun lo recuerdo era tan aburridas que yo siempre me quedaba hablando con... _Babs._

Barbara... ¿Donde estara ella? Bruce no la ha mencionado, Tim y Young Justice tampoco. ¿Se habra retirado? _No lo creo._ Mejor le preguntare a Tim.

Termine de colocarme mi traje _Armani_ , y finalice con el corbatin. Me mire al espejo de mi habitacion, _y sigo estando nervioso._ Aun no me colocaba el _blazer_ asi que solo estaba en la camina de lino blanca. La puerta de mi habitacion suena.

-Adelante- dije.

Por el espejo, veo que la puerta se abre, es Tim pero lo veo en ropa casual, no en un traje de gala.

-¿Y por que tu no estas en un traje?- pregunte.

-Yo no ire. Estare en Mount Justice mientras tu estas en una fiesta.

-Pero... ¿Por que?

-Dick, no olvides que tengo trece años, ademas, me divierto mas en Mount Justice que en una fiesta con niñas ricas que buscan a alguien mas rico que ellas- dijo y rei. _Este niño tiene una forma de pensar..._

-Bueno, pero cuando vuelva, vamos de patrullaje, ¿Si?

-Claro. Me llamas- me dijo, se gira para salir pero lo detengo.

-Y si el equipo tiene una mision y se meten en problemas, llamame- dicho eso salio de mi habitacion.

Abroche mis zapatos y me coloque el blazer. Tome mi billetera y la deje en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon. Me mire al espejo y suspire. _Tu puedes Grayson._ Salí de mi habitacion y baje las escaleras, con la mirada busco a Bruce o Alfred pero nada. Voy hacia el estudio de Bruce y lo encuentro hablando por telefono.

-Claro. No, no, no, dile que la division de Tecnocomunicaciones se encargara de ello- dice, se calla, creo que le estan hablando -Lucius, ¿Puedes retrasar la reunion? Dick esta en casa y quiero pasar tiempo con el y Tim- aun no ve que yo estoy en la puerta, esta viendo los libros del librero, veo que hay fotos en una parte de la pared, mi curiosidad se mantiene intacta -¿Mañana? Hmm... Dile a la junta que a las 11:00 am... Claro- dice y mira la entrada, ahi estoy yo. Sonrio -Esta bien. Adios.

Entro y el se acerca a mi.

-¿Estas listo?

-Eso creo. Solo estoy algo nervioso.

-¿Peleas con demonios y le temes a un grupo de millonarios egocentricos? Dick, por favor- rio, obviamente yo tambien rei, desgraciadamente tiene razon.

-Si... Es que no se, hace mucho que no voy a estas cosas. Por cierto, ¿Que sucede? Sonabas algo molesto.

-La junta directiva. Querian tener una junta hoy mismo, pero esta la fiesta. Asi que trate de atrasarla lo mas que pude.

-Mañana a las 11:00.

-Si. Entonces, ¿Vamos?

Asenti. Salimos del estudio y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal, ahi estaba Alfred hablando con Tim de algo. No le tome mucha importancia, nos despedimos de Tim, y Bruce y yo seguimos a Alfred hasta la limo que nos llevaria hasta la fiesta. No sabia donde era, asi que solo me dedicaba a ver el exterior. Gotham de noche es caotica, pero tambien hermosa, ambos son factores que se complementan, esta ciudad es única, no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo, es mi hogar, es donde comence a vivir realmente. Miraba edificios pasar, ibamos por el centro de la ciudad, y a lo lejos, veo el grupo de autos y camarografos. El pulso de mi corazon se acelera, _mierda, tranquilizate Grayson._ La limo se detuvo frente a ellos, estaban por mi lado, mire a Bruce y una risa escapo de el. Veo que una mujer abre la puerta, para que yo pueda salir.

-Wow! Esto si es noticia, Richard Wayne ha vuelto finalmente a Gotham- reconozco a la mujer, es Vicky Vale. Le sonrio amablemente y ayudo a Bruce a bajar de la limo -Entonces, ¿Cuando volviste, Richard?

-Llegue hace unos dias atras, ya sabes, llegar antes para las fiestas y pasar tiempo con mi familia.

-¿Y donde estuviste?- murmuro.

Mire a Bruce y rei, _¿Por que los periodistas preguntan tanto?_

-Viaje por Europa y algunas partes de Asia. Pero mis estudios estaban en Londres. Bruce quiere que yo maneje algun dia Wayne Enterprises, asi que estuve estudiando con los mejores- sonrei.

-Muchas gracias, Richard- junto a Bruce comenzamos a caminar por la alfombra roja que encaminaba la entrada.

Entramos al lugar, en el _hall_ habian muchos camareros y mayordomos, un señor nos pregunta los nombres y Bruce habla por mi.

-Por cierto, lo manejaste bien allá con Vicky.

-Gracias- dije.

Veo la mesa en donde hay una caja para depositar dinero. Debido a que era una fiesta de caridad, Bruce en el camino hacia aqui, me habia dado dinero para la ocacion. Ambos depositamos 100 dolares. Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos al salon principal, veo que hay un gran escenario con una pancarta sobre _"Capeson Fundation Charity Ball"._ Arqueo mis cejas en forma de sorpresa. Hay una gran cantidad de gente, habia olvidado como eran estas cosas, _la Elite de Gotham City._

-No mencionaste que Kate y Sarah estarian aqui- murmure.

 _(A/N: and... Again, thanks to_ _Batman_and_Robin13_ _for let me use her characters 'Arrow and Bow' aka 'Kate Capeson and Sarah Wilson')_

-Pensaba que lo sabias.

Mire a Bruce y la inevitable imagen mental mia golpeandome la cara contra la pared fue inevitable. _Y se supone que el es Batman._

-Entonces... ¿Que hago?- digo.

-Tenemos que saludar a unas cuantas personas y luego eres libre.

Solo asenti, no iba a discutir sobre esto, despues de todo, hace mucho que no asistia a estas cosas. Bruce comenzo a caminar hacia un grupo de personas, yo solamente lo segui, entonces, me presento ante quienes reconoci como el Alcande, un ministro, y un empresario. Luego de eso, seguimos hablando con otras personas. Se sentia extraño, estar de vuelta a la _Elite de Gotham,_ literalmente me crie alrededor de los lujos de la Wayne Manor, luego cuando me volvi un Titan, esos lujos seguian. Pero ahora que estoy aqui, rodeado de personas que escuchan mis relatos sobre los lugares que visite, realmente se siente lejano a toda mi infancia. Nunca sabre si lo extraño o no, pero solo se que realmente extraño a Bruce, Alfred y Tim, son mi familia.

Habian pasado dos horas desde que llegamos, estoy rodeados de muchas mujeres y... bueno, son cazafortunas o buscan algo de mi. _Tipico._ Bruce habia desaparecido de mi vista, asi que estoy solo en todo esto.

-Entonces, Richard, ¿En que parte de Europa estuviste?- pregunto una rubia. En mi mano tenia una copa de champagne a medio tomar.

-Bueno, ademas de Inglaterra, estuve en España, Irlanda, Alemania, Portugal, Turquia, Dinamarca, Suiza, Suecia- sonrei -Les diria el resto, pero no espero aburrirlas.

-Eso nunca, Richard. Hemos escuchado maravillas de ti. Nos encantaria saber mas- dijo otra chica, mas cerca de mi.

-Entonces, Richard, ¿Cuantos idiomas hablas?

-Ademas del ingles, hablo español, italiano, coreano, japones, aleman, frances, rumani, latin, chino, ruso y griego.

Un 'wow' se escucho entre mi espectadoras.

-Ademas de ser guapo, sabes hablar muchos idiomas- dijo otra -Supongo que eres digno para cualquier chica, Richard.

-¿Digno? Ese depende- murmuro coqueto.

-¿De que? Segun tu.

-De los terminos que impongas, _preciosa_.

La chica se ruborizo y rio.

-¿Y cuantos autos tienes, Richard?- pregunto una castaña.

-Dime cuantos quieres- murmure.

Nuevamente todas las presentes rieron, entonces, un camarero se dirigio hacia mi, me entrego una nota, al leerla, genero sorpresa, impacto y risa. Sonrei y mire a las damas.

-Si me disculpan señoritas, tengo asuntos que atender.

Todas las mujeres que, literalemente, me rodeaban se sorprendieron ante mi aviso. Camine hacia el balcon de lugar, este tenia una hermosa vista de una nocturna Gotham. La emisora de mi mensaje se encontraba ahi, con un hermoso vestido de gala negro, el cabello lo tenia recogido en la parte derecha de su cabeza, se encontraba apoyada al balcon, a espaldas de mi. Sonrei.

Camino hacia ella y me coloco a su lado, observando la ciudad.

-Hola.

-Hola, _desconocido._

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Dos, tres años?

-De hecho, son tres años.

-Vaya, el tiempo pasa rapido- murmure y ella rio. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Lamento lo que sucedio con Kory, Dick.

-No importa. Es solo que...- suspire -Nada.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-Gracias, pero, ¿Que hay de ti? No te he visto en los seis dias que llevo aqui. Tampoco he visto a _BG_

-Soy una chica ocupada. Ademas, _BG_ esta investigando en un caso sobre cierta villana que _NW_ a enfrentado varias veces.

-¿Quien?

- _Madame Rouge_.

-¿Y como llegaste a eso?

-Meses atras, hubo un robo. Camaras desconectadas, gente herida, y cien millones fueron sacados del banco. Al principio pense que este fue trabajo de Penguin o Black Mask, busque testigos y me hablaban de una mujer cambia forma y elastica. Hable con mis fuentes, y descubri a Madame Rouge. ¿Y tu que sabes de ella?

-El fuego es su debilidad. Ella es aliada de la _Hermandad del Mal._ Brain y Mallah son los lideres. Aunque todos lo villanos que YJ a combatido, son parte de este grupo.

-¿Hasta el Joker?

-No lo se. Eso es algo que estoy investigando.

-Ok. ¿Que mas sabes?

-Hmm... Odia a los Titanes. Y escapo de prision hace seis meses.

-Lo que la hace profuga de la justicia- me miro y me sonrio.

-Entonces, supongo que _BG_ necesita ayuda con ella, ¿No?

-Claro, supongo que _NW_ la ayudara, ¿Cierto?

-Siempre- sonrei -Ahora, señorita Gordon, ¿Me haria el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Ella sonrio. Extendi mi mano y ella coloco la suya sobre la mia. Ambos caminamos para adentrarnos en la pista de baile, la cancion de fondo estaba terminando para ser cambiada por _Stay With Me_ de _Sam Smith._ Entrelace mis manos detras de su cadera y ella detras de mi cuello, estabamos abrazados, su cabeza estaba recostada en mi pecho. A pesar de que Barbara iba con tacones, yo seguia siendo mas alto, ventaja a mi favor. Nos moviamos lentamente, disfrutando del momento juntos. Una cosa que nunca negare es que existen tres chicas que han cautivado mi corazon, _Barbara, Zatanna y Kory._ Kory y Zatanna destrozaron mi corazon, pero con Barbara es complicado, siempre supe que no podia estar con ella por diferentes motivos, pero sigue siendo un sueño por el cual aun puedo luchar. Podria intentar algo pero _no estoy listo para una chica tan fantastica como Barbara._


	10. Capitulo 9

**Mount Justice| Diciembre 14, 2014. 12:01 PM.**

 _Reconocido: Nightwing B01._

Camine hacia la sala de misiones, encuentro a Kaldur en la computadora. Camino hacia el, me mira y apaga la computadora.

-Dick. ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto.

-Ya que Batman me asigno como entrenador temporal debido a que Canary esta ocupada, tendre que hacer una pequeña prueba. Hoy. ¿Puedes llamar al equipo?

-Claro.

A traves de los parlantes llamo al equipo completo, de a poco comenzaron a llegar, entonces cuando ya estaban todos presentes, hable.

-Primero que todo, hola a todos. Como sabran, Batman me asigno como entrenador temporal, asi que hoy les hare un test, para ver que es lo que deben mejorar- murmure -Entonces, ¿Voluntarios?

Mire a todos, ninguno de ellos hablaba, asi que suspire. _Tendre que elegir._

-Supongo que tendran que escoger. Asi que... Kaldur. Como lider, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

El camino sobre la pista, lo imite, me coloque en posicion y el tambien -Ataca con todo lo que tengas- murmure.

Veo como toma sus espadas, y con agua, genera unas espadas. Estamos separados por una gran distancia, el corre hacia mi, cada vez se acerca mas, entonces, yo salto sobre él para luego en un punto exacto de mi vuelo, arrebatarle sus espadas, cuando caigo, mis rodillas estan flectadas, estoy de espalda a Kaldur y sus espadas estan en mi poder. Me levanto y tiro las espadas de Kaldur lejos, el y todos me miran sorprendidos.

-Primera regla, nunca ataques con todo tu arsenal. Le dara al enemigo de crear una estrategia inmediata. Tu enemigo lograra ver tus debilidades.

Me giro y sonrio, Kaldur viene hacia mi, mido sus movimientos. Los adelantos y logro esquivar cada uno de ellos.

-Segunda regla. No pienses en tu contrincante, piensa como el. De esa forma podras adelantar sus movimientos y asi derrotarlo com facilidad y rapidez.

Y para finalizar, me agacho y hago un barrido para finalizar.

-Tercera regla. Nunca hacer movimientos impulsivos, siempre tener una estrategia. Utilizando estos tres consejos basicos, podran derrotar a un enemigo complejo en menos de un minutos de batalla.

-¡¿Un minuto?! Ninguno de nosotros ha logrado eso- dijo Raquel.

-Entonces deben mejorar. Tienen la ventaja de tener poderes, pero eso a la vez es una desventaja- murmure.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Conner.

-Al tener poderes, el sujeto esta mas confiado de ganar una batalla. Pero cuando son combates cuerpo a cuerpo, estos combates son necesarios de habilidades fisicas, cosas que un velocista, una marciana o un kriptoniano no tienen.

-Deja de deprimirlos. ¿Quieres? No es necesario que presumas de todo tu entrenamiento, Grayson- al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo, rio sin filtro. Veo que Roy, en su uniforme de Red Arrow, se acerca a mi, hacemos nuestro saludo.

-¿Y tu donde estabas?- pregunte ignorando a los espectadores.

-Jump City. Una larga historia, te cuento mas tarde, pero aparentemente estas algo... ocupado.

-Ok. Y aprovechando tu oportuna presencia Roy, estoy probando a todo es equipo. Asi que es tu turno.

-¿Hablas en serio? Pero hemos hecho esto miles de veces.

-No esta Garfield para reirse de ti.

-Imbecil.

Entonces, algo vibra en mi cinturon, lo reviso y veo que atacaban Jump City. Miro a Roy y me arrebata el comunicador.

-Oh no. Tu no iras a ningun lado. Ellos pueden solos. Con lo que sea, ¿Ya?

-Pero Roy...

-Nada de peros Dick Grayson. Disfruta de tus "vacaciones".

-¿Vacaciones?- escucho a Wally.

-Si. Nuestro pajarito, desde que esta en los Titanes, ademas de ser un amargado, nunca a tomado unas vacaciones decentes- dijo Roy riendo.

-Haznos un favor Harper, y madura- dije. Escucho bufar a Roy y se gira para ir a los zeta-tubes.

-Haznos un favor, y comprate un sentido del humor.

Rei.

 _Reconocido: Red Arrow B06._

Una vez que Roy deja Mount Justice, miro a los demas, noto en Wally cierto enojo. _Hablare con el después._

-Bueno, a pesar de que solo probe a Kaldur, creo que es todo por hoy.

Una vez dicho eso, los demas se fueron retirando hasta quedar solo Wally. Yo estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de el. Me mira seria, confundido, como si estuviera decifrando algo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Amigo, ya ni te conozco. Eres un completo _desconocido._

-¿Perdon?- murmure.

-No te reconozco. Eres alguien completamente- dijo -¿Que fue lo que te sucedio?

-Madure- susurre.

-No. Eso es obvio, pero... ¿Donde esta mi mejor amigo?

-Wally... Hay cosas que no podemos arreglar a pesar de cuanto me esfuerce en volver a ser yo mismo.

-Se que tuve que ver en esto, asi que perdoname.

-Hace unos dias atras te dije que no habia nada para perdonar, porque yo ya te perdone. ¿Si?- sonrei -Una chica una vez me dijo que no debia guardar rencor y perdonar, asi que segui su consejo.

-Fue Starfire, ¿Cierto?

-Si- dije.

-¿La extrañas?

-Wally...- mire a mi amigo y baje la mirada -La extraño mas que a nada en el mundo.

-Entonces, ve por ella. Bueno, no ahora, pero cuando terminen tus vacaciones, demuestrale cuando la amas.

-¿Y de que forma puedo hacer eso?

Alza las cejas incinuando algo.

-Un anillo. Eso es todo.

-¿Que? Wally, tengo 18.

-Pero vives con ella, ¿Cierto?

-Si... Pero- murmure y me interrumpio.

-Olvida todas las barreras, Dick. Te mereces un final feliz.

-Gracias- sonrei.

 **Gotham City| Diciembre 19, 2014. 2:19 AM.**

Cuando era niño, me encantaba ver toda la ciudad desde la punta de la Wayne Tower, habia olvidado la sensacion. Pero ahora... Ahora recuerdo esa libertad, la hermosa sensacion de la caida libre, la adrenalina de ver como todo a tus pies se ve más pequeño. Sonrio. _Extrañaba Gotham._ Gotham no se compara a Jump. Soy muy diferentes en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Nightwing- escucho a mi lado. Veo a Batgirl.

-Batgirl- murmuro -¿Que haces aqui?

-Acabo de terminar mi turno- explico.

-Entonces, ¿Que haces aqui? ¿No deberias estar en tu casa?- pregunte.

-Si, pero me gusta estar afuera- ella sonrio -¿Y que hay de ti, _boy wonder?_ ¿No se supone que estas de vacaciones?

-Eh... Si, pero estoy acostumbrado a patrullar- murmure.

-¿Patrullabas en Jump?

-Si. La costumbre nunca la olvide.

-Eres un chico muy raro, Grayson.

-¡Ja! Claro. Lo dice la chica con un murcielago en el pecho.

-Tu tienes un pajaro en el pecho.

Rei y suspire.

-Entonces, ¿Como vas con tu investigacion?

-Bueno, buscar información es cansador.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Entonces, a lo lejos, vemos una explosion, veo en mi computadora reviso el sector. _Ace Chemical_. Miro a Batgirl y ella sonrie.

 _-Amo Richard-_ escucho Alfred por el auricular.

-¿Si?- respondo.

 _-El amo Bruce necesita ayuda en la explosión en Ace Chemicals._

-Batgirl y yo vamos en camino. T.A de 5 minutos.

Miro hacia abajo.

-¿Lista?

-Si- ella responde.

Al mismo tiempo, saltamos hacia el vacío, preparo mi gancho con cuerda de alta tensión y disparo hacia una corniza. Me balanceo y brío a Babs, su cabello onda por la velocidad a la que vamos. Al cabo de cinco minutos, llegamos a Ace Chemicals. Hacemos nuestra gran entrada por medio de las ventanas, vemos a los matones de Scarcrow, voy a atacar. Por alguna razon, al verme, ellos escapan y las ganas de una buena pelea se quedan en mi. Miro a Batgirl y ella rie.

-Creo que fueron infectados por el gas del miedo de Scarcrow- dijo BG respondiendo a mi duda no formulada.

-Busquemos a Batman. Puede que necesite nuestra ayuda- murmure.

Corrimos por los pasillos siguiendo la señal de Batman, ibamos acercandonos cuando escuchamos el monologo del Dr. Crane.

-... Gotham caera, y tu no podras hacer nada en contra de ello, Batman. Todos te veran como fracasaste en defender y luchar por la justica. Robin no podra hacer nada para ayudarte.

Miro alrededor de nuestro escondite, encuentro un ducto de ventilacion, le hago una seña a Batgirl, ella asiente, subo pero ella me niega. _Creo que la se que planea,_ frunzo el ceño y ella me señala el pasadizo que hay por debajo. Entro en el ducto y me deslizo por este, gateo para luego encontrar la rejilla que me posicionaba detrás de Crane. Tenía vista directa con Batman, mientras Batgirl iba a liberar a Robin, yo me encargaría junto a Batman de Scarcrow.

Quite silenciosamente la rejilla, entonces me deje caer.

-No te olvides de mi, Scarcrow- murmuré, lo golpee en la cara, se tambalea y Batman lo noquea finalmente. Me giro y veo que Babs ya ha liberado a Tim.

Sonrio.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si- me responde.

 _Finalmente la familia esta unida. Aunque me encantaría que Jaybird estuviera aqui para presenciar este momento._

* * *

 _HOLA people! Bueno, se que el capitulo es algo corto, les comento que ya se acerca el final de Desconocido. Me he percatado de que 7 personas siguen esta novela y tiene 5 favoritos._

 _A esas personas: muchas gracias y este capitulo está dedicado a ustedes._


	11. Capitulo 10

**Mount Justice| Diciembre 23, 2014. 5:00 PM.**

Acabamos de llegar de una mision en Bialya. Fue... _horrible._ Nos borraron la memoria, habia perdido tres años de recuerdos, experiencias y sentimientos. _Espero no volver a vivirlo_ , porque en cuanto mire a mi antiguo equipo me alarme. Afortunadamente, en esta mision, solo fuimos Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Wally, Arty y yo. M'gann nos ayudo a recuperar la memoria. Asi que seguimos con nuestra investigacion, con ello, descubrimos varias cosas, como que seguia llegando tecnologia de Apokolips, que Psimon ya no estaba en estado vegetal como todos lo pensabamos. Luego de eso, el viaje en la bionave fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada, y el enlace psiquico estaba cerrado, habia mucho que pensar.

Una vez que volvimos de la mision, cada uno de nosotros desaparecio de la vista del resto. Yo fui a mi antigua habitacion, llevaba dias aqui pero seguia siendo extraño. Me quite mi equipo y lo deje sobre la cama para poder cambiarme a mi ropa de civil. Me colo que una polera negra con una camisa azul, unos shorts y mis vans. No sabia si ibamos a tener otra mision. Pero no importaba mucho, despues de todo, _este no es mi equipo._

 _Equipo..._ Hmm... ¿Como estaran los chicos? Mañana es navidad y aun no les entrego mis regalos. Busco en mi cinturon mi comunicador-t pero no estaba. _Tranquilo, tiene que estar en alguna parte._ Busco entre todas mis cosas pero no esta. Me vuelvo a colocar mi uniforme y el cinturon. Salgo de la habitacion y voy a la sala de misiones. Ahi encuentro a Roy.

-Roy- murmuro. Estaba hablando con Kaldur -¿Tu tienes mi comunicador?

-¡Oh! Cierto, lo habia olvidado por completo- dijo riendo. Me reiria pero no me es divertido.

Me entrego el comunicador y reviso las alertas. _Nada grave._ Suspiro. Camino hacia los zeta-tubes, y entonces, Kaldur me detiene.

-Nightwing- me giro y lo miro -Necesito tu ayuda. Conner y M'gann estan es Jump City investigando una muerte de un alienigena. Tambien tenemos informacion de que una Tamaraneana conocida como Blackfire, esta en la Tierra. Tengo entendido que tu ya has lidiado con ella, ¿Cierto?- _¡¿Blackfire esta libre?!_

-Eh... Si- murmure.

-Ve por el zeta-tube. Ya envie las coordenadas a tu computadora.

-Ok. Te mantendre en contacto.

El asintio. Fui hacia los zeta-tubes y coloque las coordenadas. _Jump City._

 **Jump City| Diciembre 23, 2014.** **5:36 PM.**

La escena del crimen era un asesinato con un simple cuchillo. Cuando escuchas a alguien decir eso, piensas en un cuerpo apoyado en una pared con sangre alrededor pero lo que me encuentro viendo en este momento, no es un simple asesinato, es como canivalismo combinado con una masacre de los video juegos de Gardfield. No me espanta tanto al verlo, _no digo que no lo haga,_ he visto miles de asesinatos desde que tengo nueve años, pero creo que esto no se compara a nada que no involucre al Joker y algun psicotico melomaniaco que quiera dominar al mundo. Cuando llegue, M'gann estaba esperando afuera, su expresion era fatal, hasta diria que quedo algo traumada, le dije que revisara el lugar por si encontraba algo; en cuanto a Conner, bueno el miraba asqueado el cuerpo del alienigena, y lo entiendo, la primera vez que investigue un caso de asesinato con Batman, me quede mirando el cuerpo durante diez minutos y mejor ni digo lo que pensé en ese momento, o sea, tenia diez años y me gustaban los comics de zombies, admito que se me paso la idea por la cabeza que se levantara y me dijera algo como _"voy a comerme tu cerebro"._ Como sea, realmente ya se me acabaron los comentarios para esta situacion.

-¿Encontraron algo?- les pregunte.

-Nada- dijo M'gann.

-Supongo que tendre que usar uno de mis nuevos juguetes- de mi guante, saque el pequeño proyector holografico, active el sensor en mis guantes y encendi mi computadora portatil. Del pequeño proyector se encendio una luz azul esta proyecto la pantalla, fui directo al reconocimiento de voz -Oráculo, reconocimiento de voz.

 _Reconocimiento de voz: Nightwing._

-Oráculo, escanea el cuerpo, quiero saber que especie es.

 _Especie: Krolotean. Informacion adicional: especie poco conocida, anatomia desconocida, origen desconocido, lenguas Krollish e Interlac._

-¿Cual es el estado de muerte?

- _Fecha estimada de muerte-_ la computadora escaneó el cuerpo del kroloteano, M'gann y Conner miraban atentos, estaba haciendo mi trabajo _-Dos semanas. Causa de muerte-_ volvio a escanear el cuerpo, el proyector situo puntos rojos en ciertas partes del cuerpo del kroloteano, habian seis puntos, dos en la cabeza, uno en la boca, y los otros tres en el torso el cual habia sido abierto _-El cuerpo presenta tres golpes detras de la cabeza, zona sensible para esta especie, probabilidades existentes de muerte cerebral 65%, no hay signos de estrangulación._

-¿Es asi como realizas tus casos?- me pregunto.

-Cuando se trata de asesinatos alienigenas en Jump, si. Usualmente, este tipo de casos, Cyborg y yo nos encargamos, aunque con la variada informacion que hemos obtenido gracias a Starfire, se nos es mucho mas facil- explique.

-Primera vez que veo algo como esto, ¿Quien habra sido el animal que ha hecho esto?- M'gann estaba algo lejos de mi y Conner, sabia que esto no le gustaba.

-Eso es lo que ustedes y yo vamos a averiguar. Al ser alienigena, no tengo forma de hacer reconocimiento de algun tipo de huellas digitales o algo que me ayude a identificar _quien es_. Si no encontramos nada para poder hacer si quiera un pequeño progreso, estaremos obligados a hablar con los Lanterns. ¿Escuchaste eso, Aqualad?- dije por mi comunicador. En la computadora holografica, aparecio Aqualad -Estas en pantalla- sonrei.

- _Si escuche, tendré que llamar a la League, este es un homicidio de una especie no humana en la Tierra. No sabemos que hace el aqui, y tampoco quien fue. Pero tendremos que averiguar si hay mas de ellos aqui._

-¿Hablas de algun tipo de invasion?- pregunte. _¿Invasion? Kaldur habia mencionado a Blackfire._

 _-Si, es lo que temo._

-¿Y si Blackfire los trajo a la Tierra?- le pregunte.

- _No tengo nada confirmado. Enviare a los Lanterns. M'gann y Conner, vuelvan a Mount Justice, Nightwing, tu espera a que ellos lleguen, y les entrega el informe de tus avances._

-Esta bien. Nightwing, fuera- la comunicacion finalizo. Apague la computadora y M'gann me acerco el proyector holografico.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?- me pregunto M'gann .

-Gracias, pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar aqui en Jump City- frunzo el ceño cuando una loca idea cruza mi cabeza.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, no soporto verlo- dijo Conner refiriendose al kroloteano. Evite reir, a veces olvido que no estan acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas.

-Dick... ¿Que sucede?- me pregunto M'gann.

-Hay algo curioso en todo esto- murmure con aun el ceño fruncido -Blackfire es liberada repentinamente. Madame Rouge asalta diferentes bancos en todo el país. Brain y _Mêsiè Mallah_ atacan Central City. Diversos ataques de varios villanos en diferentes partes del pais. Excepto en Jump City- dije.

-¿Que significa?- pregunto Conner.

-Algo grande esta por pasar. Eso nunca es bueno. La última vez fue igual- dije para mi mismo.

-¿Última vez?- me pregunto la pareja.

-Larga historia- murmure. Ellos se fueron, y yo me quede hasta que llegara Hal Jordan. Una vez, tome el zeta-tube hacia la batcave.

 **Jump City| Diciembre 23, 2014. 6:00 PM.**

Estacione mi moto en el _"garage"_ en la Titan Tower. Tome los paquetes de regalos y entre al ascensor para poder dejarlos en el arbol de Navidad que Kory arma todos los años. Sonrei, _en cuanto la vea, le dire que la extraño._ Es cierto, aun amo a Koriandr', y estoy decidido sobre el consejo que Wally me dio, _un anillo le demostrara cuanto la amo._ En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, me detengo ante el desastre en la sala principal. Camino lentamente y miro. _Las ventanas estan destruidas y hay disparos._

Dejo los regalos en el arbol. Tomo mis palos de escrima y voy hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, voy hacia la habitacion de Kory y la puerta esta bloqueada.

-Oráculo. Desbloquea las habitaciones- murmuro. La puerta de la habitacion se abre, _su habitacion esta ordenada._ Hago lo mismo con las demas, y todas estan ordenadas.

Vuelvo a la sala principal. _No hay nadie._ Me acerco a la computadora e ingreso en ella para ver las camaras de seguridad. Esta se proyecta en toda la sala.

 _Kori esta comiendo pastel en el sofa, Gar y Victor estan jugando un video juego, Rachel esta viendo por la ventana de la sala._

 _-¡Esta vez te ganare chico verde!- le dijo Victor._

 _-Apuesto un mes de limpieza de la Torre a que yo gano- dijo Gar._

 _-Hecho- dijo Victor._

 _-¿No creen que es mucha competividad?- pregunto Kori -Nunca entendere las actudes de los humanos._

 _-Crei que ya habias logrado entender a Dick._

 _-Dick es maduro mentalmente, a diferencia de ustedes dos- dijo mi ex-novia._

 _-¡Hey!- reclamaron ambos._

 _Se ve como Rachel es lanzada contra Victor y Garfield. Los tres se levantan y de las ventanas aparecen_ _Gizmo, Mammuth y Billy Multiple. La batalla comenzo, Starfire y Cyborg luchaban contra Mammuth, Gizmo contra Beast Boy, y Raven contra Billy Multiple. De pronto, la puerta del ascensor se abre, mostrando a Psimon. Starfire logra escapar del alcance psiquico mientras que Raven, Cyborg y Beast Boy se desmayan. Kory se escabulle por el pasillo. Gizmo intenta ingresar a la computadora pero no lo logra. Starfire aparece pero se desmaya. Mammuth, Gizmo y Billy se llevaban los cuerpos de mis mejores amigos inconscientes._

 _-¿Y Nightwing?- dijo Gizmo._

 _-No se encuentra disponible- dijo Psimon -En cuanto se entere de que sus amigos ya no estan, sera muy tarde. Hermandad del Mal tiene todo planeado._

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Veo la fecha de la grabacion, _19 de diciembre._ Active los escudos de la Torre y encendi la camara para enviar un mensaje a cada Titan existente.

-Titanes. Les habla su líder, Nightwing. Cuatro días atras, cuatro de los cinco miembros de los Titanes originales, fueron secuestrados por la comunidad de villanos enemiga, _la Hermandad del Mal._ En cuanto vean este mensaje, necesito a todos en la Titan Tower. En cuanto vean este mensaje, sus comunicadores seran deshabilitados. _Nightwing, fuera._

Cerre mis ojos, necesitaba controlar mis emociones. _Si planeo salvar a Victor, Kory, Gar y Rachel, necesito toda la ayuda posible._

-Dick- escucho mi nombre, me giro y veo a mi mejor amiga -Acabo de ver el mensaje. ¿Por que tu no estas... bueno, secuestrado?

-Yo no estaba aqui. Estaba tomandome unas... vacaciones.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si- sonrei.

-¿En que te ayudo?- me pregunto Donna Troy a.k.a Troia.

-Ve al teletransportador y autoriza las llegadas. Indicales que vengan hacia aqui- murmure. Ella asintio.

 **Mount Justice| Diciembre 23, 2014. 6:15 PM.**

Tim Drake estaba junto a Cassie Sandsmark, Malcom Duncan y Karen Beecher viento t.v. Kaldur estaba en la computadora de la sala de misiones, Wally West estaba junto a su novia en la cocina, quien ayudaba a M'gann a cocinar. Conner estaba observando a M'gann.

Varios pitidos suenan en la sala alarmando a algunos miembros. Karen busca la fuente, _es su comunicador-t._ Ella mira a Mal y a Cassie, Tim se acerca a ella.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Robin.

-No lo se. Es la alarma de emergencia- explico Karen.

-¿Alarma?- dijo Mal.

-La ultima vez que sucedio algo asi, fue para...- Karen se callo de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron por terror y preocupacion.

-Preciosa...- murmuro Mal.

 _Reconocido: Red Arrow B06._

Roy corrio hacia la sala de estar, busco con la mirada a alguien y se dirigio hacia Karen.

-¿Viste el mensaje?- pregunto Roy.

Ella nego. Roy proyecto el mensaje holografico que fue enviado a la red de los Titanes.

 _-Titanes. Les habla su líder, Nightwing. Cuatro días atras, cuatro de los cinco miembros de los Titanes originales, fueron secuestrados por la comunidad de villanos enemiga,_ _la Hermandad del Mal._ _En cuanto vean este mensaje, necesito a todos en la Titan Tower. En cuanto vean este mensaje, sus comunicadores seran deshabilitados._ _Nightwing, fuera._

-¿Que? ¿Hace cuatro dias? Oh no. Esta volviendo a suceder- dijo Karen. Se levanto del sofa, Cassie, Robin y Mal, la imitaron.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Kaldur. Los miembros originales de Young Justices estaban atentos. En eso, Zatanna y Rocket entran a la sala.

-Nada- dijo rapido Cassie.

-Oh vamos. Esta encubierta ya no importa. He hablado con Dick. Necesita toda la ayuda posible- dijo Roy.

-Hablen. Ahora- dijo Kaldur.

-Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg y Raven fueron secuestrados por la Hermandad del Mal. Una comunidad de supervillanos enemiga de los Titanes. Hace dos años atrás, cuando Dick era Robin, secuestrando a todos los titanes, dejando a Beast Boy y a otros titanes libres. Fue una gran pelea. Finalmente, nosotros ganamos- explico Karen.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Wally.

-No. Es la pelea de ellos. No nuestra.

-Si Nightwing hubiera estado con ellos y no con ustedes, todo esto no habria pasado- dijo Cassie.

-Deben ir. El lo mínimo que pueden hacer por el. Se como fue todo y Dick no tiene la culpa de que Roy sea un clon programado. Tal vez mi hermano haya dicho que estan perdonados, pero son solo palabras. Conozco a Dick mejor que ustedes. Deben demostrarle que merecen su perdon, porque no hay corazon mas noble que el de Dick- dijo Robin.

-¿Dijiste hermano?

-Si. Dick Grayson es mi hermano. Al igual que el Robin anterior.

-O sea que ya sabias donde estaba- dijo Wally.

-Si- respondio Robin -Aunque en realidad, Jason fue el primero es descubrir la ubicacion de Dick.

-Esto es mucha informacion para digerir- dijo Artemis.

-Cuando me uni a los titanes, me sucedio lo mismo- dijo Cassie.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Conner -¿Esperamos una cancion de fondo o que?

-Si vienen con nosotros, deben saber que Nightwing es quien dara las ordenes, ¿Estan de acuerdo con ello?- dijo Roy.

Todos miraron a Kaldur, quien al rato, asintio.

 _Bueno gente, he aqui otro capitulo de_ _ **Desconocido.**_ __ _¿Pueden creer que el capitulo lo escribi en el hospital?_

 _Tambien les traigo una nueva historia: su titulo es "Dick Grayson: Parallel World"._

 _Sinopsis: "Bruce, Barbara, Dick, Damian, Jason y Tim, son teletransportados a una dimension paralela. Todo luce similar, Bruce Wayne es el Dark Knight, la hija del comisionado es Batgirl. Todo es lo que parece. Excepto que Nightwing no existe._

 _¿Dónde esta Dick?"._

 _¿Qué les parece? Jajaja espero sus opiniones de la sinopsis y de la novela en los reviews, Besos3_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Jump City| Diciembre 23, 2014. 8:50 P.M.**

Ya habian llegado casi todos, excepto los miembros que estaban en Young Justice. Suspire. Habia dado con la ubicacion de los titanes gracias al GPS que contiene Cyborg.

-Ok. Ya que la mayoria esta aqui- hice una pausa y continue -Como habran escuchado. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy y Starfire fueron secuestrados por la Hermandad del Mal. Nos dividiremos en siete equipos. Yo sere Alpha, yo comandare...- fui interrumpido por una presencia. Young Justice. Aqualad camino junto al equipo hacia mi lugar, a un lado de la computadora.

-Yo y mi equipo estamos a tu disposición- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi. La tome y dimos un apreton. _Una alianza._

 _Eso implica cambiar la tactica._

-Vayan con los demas- dije mientras pensaba en una nueva tactica.

Ellos fueron con los demas. Me gire hacia la computadora y cambie la tactica.

-Entonces... Debido al nuevo apoyo, cambiare el plan. Cinco equipos. _Beta, Gama, Omega, Epsilon y Zeta._ Esos cinco equipo se encargaran de atacar y hacer tiempo. No quiero que utilicen su arsenal completo. En cuanto, _Alpha_ rescate a los cuatro miembros, realizaremos el ataque y asi derrotaremos a la Hermandad.

-¿Estaran todos los miembros?- pregunto HotSpot.

-Comprendo que la mayoria de aqui tenga, uh... _cuentas pendientes_ con algunos villanos, pero no dejen que el odio o rencor, incluso la venganza, los guie- dije.

-¿Por que deshabilitaste los comunicadores?- pregunto Pantha.

-No podia arriesgarme a que interceptaran los mensajes. Aunque, a diferencia de la ultima vez, esta vez solo pueden establecer contacto conmigo y con su equipo y lider de los otros equipos. Envie las asignaciones a sus comunicadores. Todo lo necesario para esta mision- dije y nadie se movia -¡En marcha!- todos se unieron a sus equipos y yo me quede ahi.

En cuanto todos, o mejor dicho la mayoria, se fueron, me dirigi hacia Kaldur, Wally, M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Zatanna y Raquel.

-Ustedes vendran conmigo- murmure.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Conner.

-Ningun villano espera que nosotros estemos en esta batalla- respondio Kaldur -Es lo que se llama _elemento sorpresa._

Entonces, Tim camino hacia mi.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- me miro.

-Te necesito aqui, comandando todo, ¿Recuerdas la clave?

-Yo quiero ir. Ayudarte.

-Tim. Si te sucede algo, Bruce no me lo perdonaria. Ademas, no soportaria _perder a otro hermano._

El solo asintio.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo.

-Nunca- rei. Mire a mis amigos, y fuimos hacia el hangar.

En el ascensor, subimos dos pisos, el silencio se mantiene entre todos. Se que ellos tienen muchas preguntas, _pero no puedo responder muchas de ellas._ Tengo bastante en mi cabeza como para poder responder preguntas que _puedan o no_ involucrar mi vida personal. Llegamos al hangar y el lugar se ilumino, mostrando los diferentes transportes que poseemos los Titanes.

-¡Una nave espacial! ¡Tienes una nave espacial!- exclamo Wally. _Bueno, quien no lo haria._

-¿Has visitado otros planetas?

-Si- rei.

Camine, pasando el submarino y la nave espacial, hasta llegar al _transportador._ Ahi estaba, la segunda nave que los titanes originales construimos. Sonrei. _Me trae buenos recuerdos de aquella epoca._ Active la nave y esta abrio su compuerta mientras descendia la rampa de acceso. Entre y encendi la energia principal.

 _Reconocido: Nightwing 001. Bienvenido Nightwing._

-Oracle- murmure -Activa codigo _Young Justice_.

La nave abre un compartimento, mostrando siete nuevos comunicadores.

-¿Que son esos?- pregunta Kaldur.

-Los comunicadores-t. Los titanes miembros y honorarios tienen uno- explico Wally.

-Aparentemente, hiciste una buena investigacion- rei -Estos son sus comunicadores-t. Se han ganado el derecho de poder usarlos. Significa que nosotros los titanes estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlos. La mayoria de los heroes adolescentes, creen que poseer uno de estos- los señale -es una obligacion, pero realmente es un honor y una gran responsabilidad. Por esa razon soy yo quien escoge _quien y quien no entra._

-¿Por que nos entregas ahora esto?- pregunta Zatanna.

-Porque estaban a prueba. Antes de que ustedes me encontraran, yo tenia planeado que solo uno de ustedes utilizara un comunicador-t. Pero mis planes cambiaron cuando Wally descubrio mi ubicacion exacta y la dio a conocer. Entonces, pense en ver _cuando serian capaces de arriesgar por mi._ Se que Robin les dijo que vinieran, pero igualmente lo hicieron. Lo cual valoro realmente, por esa razon, les entrego una prueba de que han sido perdonados- finalizo.

-Pero pense que nos habias perdonado- dijo M'gann.

-Lo hice, pero sabia que ustedes no lo creian al cien por ciento. Asi que, _gracias por ayudarme a salvar a mi familia_ \- sonrei.

Todos tomaron los comunicadores, y se sentaron en los asientos para poder despegar.

-Robin, abre las compuertas del hangar.

- _Abriendose, en marcha._

Las compuertas se abrieron y puse en marcha la nave.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?- pregunto Artemis.

-Santa Prisca.

 **Santa Prisca| Diciembre 23, 2014. 11:43 PM.**

La nave estaba en modo de camuflaje, descendi lentamente y finalmente aterrice a 5 km de la base de la Hermandad. Nadie habia dicho nada durante el viaje. Habia recargado mi cinturon completo, tambien los teasers que contenia mi traje.

Comenzamos a caminar, por mi mascara, veia y monitoreaba el sector en busca de sensores o camaras que pudieran delatar nuestra mision. De alguna forma, sabía que mis ex-compañeros estaban teniendo una conversacion telepatica. Seguimos pasando entre los arboles, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Finalmente, encontramos una fortaleza, segun las coordenadas del GPS, hemos encontrado a mis amigos.

Entramos en la fortaleza, entonces, escuchamos explosiones.

 _-Dick, te enlazo con Roy- escuch_ e a Tim por el radio.

-Ok- dije.

 _-Nightwing-_ me dice.

-Red Arrow. ¿Que sucede?

- _De la nada aparecieron unos robots de Inteligencia Artificial. Esto no estaba dentro de lo planeado-_ me detuve de mi caminata. _Esto solo significaba una cosa._

-Roy, ¿Crees que sea posible que _él_ haya vuelto?

- _No lo se. Pero lo que se, es que si Slade vuelve, tu estas mas que listo para combatirlo, y sobre todo, derrotarlo-_ me dijo. Suspire - _Ahora date prisa. El tiempo se nos acaba._

Me aleje un poco del grupo y finalmente dije: -Sabes que este podria ser el final, ¿No?

 _-Dick... No estoy listo para despedirme, amigo. Eres mi familia._

-Lo se, Roy. Lo se- finalice la comunicacion.

Comenzamos a andar cuando finalmente encontramos las celdas de la fortaleza. Las puertas estaban cerradas con una clave, del brazalete en mi antebrazo, estiro un portador USB. Lo conecto a la computadora que conecta a las compuertas. El disrruptor holografico me ayuda a hackear la computadora central y asi, poder tener acceso a las instalaciones. Las puertas se comienzan a abrir pero el lugar estaba completamente oscuro. No queria encender la linterna o las luces, tenia miedo de encontrar algo que no queria. Mi mascara tiene vision nocturna, active el modo. _Veo... cuatro celdas.._ Enciendo la pantalla de mi computadora holografica, enciendo las luces del lugar.

-Aqualad, Superboy y Kid Flash, ayuden a Cyborg. Miss Martian ayuda a Beast Boy. Artemis y Zatanna ayuden a Raven- murmure mientras desactivaba las celdas.

Corri hacia Kory, quien estaba esposada de manos. Estaba recostada en el duro y frio concreto. Me agache, note que estaba durmiendo, asi que quite sus esposas. Accidentalmente, eso la desperto.

-¿Que sucede...?- murmuro observando a su alrededor.

-Hola princesa- murmure.

-Dick- dice ella mientras se levanta para abrazarme.

La abrace. No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos asi, pero por mi, hubiera sido por siempre. Durante este tiempo sin Kory, aprendi a entender muchas de las cosas que ella a hecho por mi, entendi sus buenas intenciones. Y sobre todo, _entendi cuanto me ama._ Es un amor que puedo corresponder. La amo demasiado como para dejarla ir.

-Te amo- murmure, pero descubri que ella lo habia dicho al mismo tiempo.

Ambos reimos.

 _Su risa..._

-Tambien te amo, _chico maravilla._

Sonrei.

-Lamento todo lo que...

-Shh- me silencio -No es necesario que te disculpes. Es mi culpa. ¿Si?

-Es de ambos- escuche una voz. Miro buscando, fue Garfield. -¿Por que no se besan ya? Quiero patear algunos traseros- murmuro. Todos reimos.

-Entonces, ¿Novios?- dije.

-Bueno... Vivimos juntos, asi que no tengo otra opcion- dijo ella. Sus labios se unieron finalmente a los mios, una larga espera pero valio la pena.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero tenemos que irnos- entonces, la voz de Wally arruina mi momento.

Ayude a Kory a levantarse, caminamos hacia el grupo. En cuanto Rachel, Victor y Gar me ven, se acercan a abrazarme.

-Wow... ¿Y esto por que?- pregunte.

-Nunca mas te vayas de vacaciones- dijo Gar -Hare lo que sea, pero no te vayas de vacaciones.

-Claro...- suspire -Sera mejor que vayamos a ayudar al resto.

Dicho eso, todos salimos del lugar para ir por el pasillo. De pronto, la idea se paso por mi cabeza, _Young Justice and Teen Titans._ Rei para mi mismo, ¿Quien hubiese creido esto cuando yo solo era Robin?

Las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Hace nueve años, yo solo era un acrobata en un circo familiar. Ahora soy Nightwing, el líder de los Teen Titans, la red de superheroes adolescentes mas grande de todas. Fui _Robin, el chico maravilla_ , y ahora soy _Nightwing... el heredero de Batman._ Nunca pense que todo esto llegaria a suceder. Hasta hace un mes atras, estaba resentido contra mi pasado. Ahora lo acepto. _Pero..._

 _¿Lo aceptare por completo?_

Estabamos en mitad de camino, cuando en frente de nosotros noto una sombra conocida. _Red X_.

-Vaya... Asi que ahora te juntas con la mini Justice League. Que bajo haz caido, hermano- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Red X- escuche a los Titanes.

-Mucho tiempo sin verlos, titanes...

Veo a Beast Boy transformarse en un cheetha.

-BB, ¡No!- grite. El chico verde se detiene y me mira asombrado.

-¿Y tu desde cuando proteges a X?- me pregunta Cyborg.

Miro a Star pero ella levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No me mires de esa forma Grayson. Tu problema. Tu lo arreglas- dijo. Suspire.

Mire a Red.

-Quitate la mascara- dije.

El hace caso y se quita la mascara de Red X.

-¡Ja! Tenia razon- dijo BB -Jason Todd es Red X.

-¡¿Jason esta vivo?!- escuche a Artemis -¡Pero como!

-Un poco del pozo de Lazaro ayuda- dice.

-¿Batman sabe de esto?- pregunto Kaldur.

-No- dije junto a Jason y Kory.

-¿Como es que tu sabias y nosotros no?- dijo Rachel a Kory.

-Por que yo tuve la idea de preguntarle a Dick. El me respondio.

-¿Asi de simple? ¿En serio?- dijo Gar.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para mas tarde? Tenemos que irnos- murmure.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar frente a unas grandes puertas. Lograba escuchar como se formaba la batalla. Mire a mis amigos, todos estaban atentos a mis movimientos. _Era el momento de despedirme._

-¡Nightwing!- escuche un grito. Todos nos giramos a ver la fuente, _eran Robin, Batgirl y Red Arrow._

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aqui?- pregunte mirando a Tim.

-Estamos escapando- dijo Batgirl.

-¿De quien?- pregunto M'gann.

-Slade- dijo Roy.

Suspire. Mire serio a todos. Entonces, Starfire hablo.

-No... No sere parte de esto- murmuro mientras se giraba para darme la espalda. Las miradas de Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy y Batgirl cambiaron completamente.

-No comprendo, ¿Que sucede?- dijo M'gann.

-Va a decir _adios_ \- dijo Kory.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Pero por que?- exclamo Wally.

-Todos sabemos que la ultima batalla de Nightwing vs Deathstroke... Uno de los dos sobrevivira. No estoy dispuesta a perderte nuevamente por causa de Slade, _Dick_ \- dijo ella, sabia que Kory estaba hablando muy en serio, _habia dicho mi nombre frente a todos._

Suspire.

-Kory, preciosa...- murmure acercandome a ella, _me importaba un carajo que los demas pensaran, Kory es la mujer que amo y eso es lo único que me interesa._ Tome los bordes de mi mascara y me la quite. La mire a los ojos, _sabia el efecto que tenia sobre ella_ -Por favor...

-Estas jugando sucio, Grayson- dijo ella, asintio y mire a mis amigos.

-Primero que todo, gracias por estar aqui- mire a Wally y a los demas -Quiero que todos sepan, que cada uno de ustedes se ha ganado un puesto digno en los titanes. Ya les dije el resto- rei -Pero a todos, es un honor para mi estar con ustedes en la que posiblemente sea mi ultima batalla. A Young Justice, por favor cuiden de Robin y Batgirl. Titans, si no vuelvo...- suspiro -Cuiden de Kory. Y Jason... Dile a Batman.

-Oh claro. Me dejas la tarea mas divertida de todas.

-Sabes que el estaria feliz de ver que estas vivo. Aunque atormentalo un poco, es divertido verlo a punto de explotar.

Jason asintio. Me acerque a mi novia y la abracé.

-Te amo- susurré en su oído. Algo humedo bajaba por si mejilla. _Estaba llorando._

-También yo.

Me separe y emprendi mi camino en busca de mi más grande enemigo.

 _Slade._


	13. Capitulo 12

Nightwing corria por el pasillo en busca del enemigo. Sus pensamientos divagaban por toda su mente. Multiples recuerdos lo acechaban. Las imagenes que reproducia su cerebro hacia que el joven heroe, estuviera mas distraido de su principal objetivo.

Finalmente, cuando llego al lugar en donde Slade se encontraba, abrio las compuertas, eliminando cada distraccion presente. Eliminando sus sentimientos o enterrandolos lo mas profundo de su corazon. Habia una cosa que lo impulsaba a ganar esta batalla.

Es el amor de Kory.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro. Su mascara no detectaba nada, el tampoco escuchaba nada. Era estar en el vacio oscuro de su propia mente. Entonces, la tensio se hizo palpable en el lugar. La piel de Dick se erizo, provocando un escalosfrio en todo su ser. Camino lentamente hasta el centro, entonces, las luces se encendieron, mostrando alrededor de el los robots de su enemigo. No sabia donde estaba Slade, pero si sabia una cosa.

 _Debe destruirlos para llegar a el._

Tomo sus bastones de esgrima y ataco a cualquier robot que se cruzara por su camino. Con los años de entrenamiento que tuvo junto a Batman y a otros, habia logrado una precision inpresionante, su capacidad fisica se encontraba al maximo. Nightwing era capaz de derrotar a todos esos robots sin derrochar una gota de sudor. Ademas, si estatura lo favorecia, puede que en el pasado era bajo pero ya no tiene 13 años.

 **Starfire.**

Dick se alejo corriendo, suspire, _¿Lo volvere a ver?_ En mi hombro, siento la mano de mi amiga Rachel.

-Entonces, ¿Estan listos?- escuche a Kid Flash. Yo asenti.

-Cyborg, derriba la puerta- dijo Roy.

Victor enlista su cañon laser, dispara y la puerta es completamente destruida. Entro directamente y me encuentro con Troia.

-¡Donna!- murmuro mientras la ayudo con Blockbuster.

-Star, es bueno verte, ¿Y Nightwing?

-Fue por Slade- dije.

-¡¿Que?!- me miro sorprendida -¡Pero por que lo dejaron ir solo! Sabes que se pone como un loco cuando es sobre Slade, Kory.

-¡Lo se! Pero... ¡Ah! Se quito la mascara y... y... ojos azules- dije exasperada.

-Eres tan vulnerable cuando se trata de él- dijo ella. Al mismo tiempo, golpeamos a Blockbuster en la cara derribandolo.

-Que te puedo decir amiga, _lo amo demasiado_ \- dije rendida.

-¿Como para pasar una vida con el?- Donna tenia una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si- murmure -¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por nada. Mejor terminemos aqui, antes de que Dick haga algo de lo cual se lamentara después.

Me iba a girar cuando un rayo laser me golpea y caigo al suelo, suelto un grito. Me levanto, veo a mi nuevo oponente.

 _Blackfire._

-Hola hermanita- dijo ella.

-Komandr', es tan oportuno verte. ¿A quien asesinaste ahora para poder escapar?

-Unos cuantos guardias, lo de siempre- rio, pero no era esa risa contagiable, era una psicotica -Pero es momento de que te unas a nuestros padres, Koriand'r. Y yo me quedare con tu noviecito Nightwing.

-Sobre mi cadaver, hermana- dije apretando mis puños.

-Oh, claro que lo sera.

En cuanto ella se elevo, desaparecio rapidamente, atine y volé siguiendola.

 **Nightwing.**

- _Bravo..._

Dijo una voz. Mire a mi alrededor, note que arriba habian espejos, _habia alguien detras._

- _No es necesario que esa mente tuya de tantas vueltas, sabes quien soy._

-Slade- murmuro.

 _-Bien hecho._

Una compuerta se abre, mostrando a Slade. No era el que yo recordaba. Este es Deathstroke. Los recuerdos invadian mi mente, nublaban mis pensamientos, _concentrare Grayson._ Un humo verde aparece por el lugar.

 _Toxina del miedo._

- _No te desconcentres, Richard. Sabes que eso no es bueno-_ no era la voz de Slade, era Bruce.

Mire a mi alrededor, veia espejos a mi alrededor, _¿Donde estoy?_ Las paredes... veo mi reflejo. Me apoyo en una pero detras mio encuentro _a mi propio yo._ _Veo a Robin._

 _-¿Que sucede? ¿Ves cosas que no debes?_

-¡No! Tu no eres real...

 _-Te equivocas, Dick. Soy tan real como tu._

Me giro pero ha desaparecido. Continuo caminando, la toxina dificulta mi vision. _Recuerda tu entrenamiento, Grayson._

- _¿Entrenamiento? ¡Ja! Eso si es divertido. Eres habil, Dick, pero... ¿De que sirve cuando eres solo un idiota resentido con su pasado? Que triste... Tu mejor amigo, Red Arrow, te traiciono cuando eras un niño_ \- frente a mi, aparece la imagen de Roy _-Tu ex-mejor amigo, Kid Flash, nunca confio en ti. Tu padre te abandono-_ Batman estaba frente a mi. Pero luego, todo eso cambio, el fondo era el publico, estaba el trapecio, los mastiles, y en la cuspide, yo junto mis padres, ellos subian a los trapecios pero este se destruia dejandolos caer a sus muertes.

-¡NO!- grito.

 _-¿Por que tan negativo? ¿Por que tan serio? Eres el superheroe Nightwing, el lider gruñón de los Teen Titans. Un simple adolescente, que fue un pequeño pajarito-_ los espejos aparecieron nuevamente frente a mi, me levanto pero en el cual me apoye, aparecio mi joven yo de mis días de Young Justice _-que fue traicionado por su familia. Luego, un adolescente con una crisis de personalidad-_ mi actual yo aparece frente a mi en el espejo opuesto -, _que finalmente lo esta llevando a convertirse en lo que juro no ser_ \- la imagen de Batman aparece frente a mi.

 _-Eres una decepcion-_ dice el joven Robin _-Mama y papa estarian decepcionados._

 _-¿Mama y papa? No solo ellos, tu novia, tus amigos, aquellos que proteges lo estan-_ dice Nightwing.

- _No... Pero mas que todo eso, estoy decepcionado de ti_ , _Richard-_ dice Batman.

-No... Has que todo se detenga. Te lo suplico, ¡DETENTE!- grito.

 _Auxilio._

 _-No sabes hacer nada bien._

 _-Eres un mentiroso._

 _-Manipulador._

 _-Fracasado._

 _-Huerfano._

 _-Eres un traidor-_ una voz que conozco habla, era Kory - _No entiendo porque sigo contigo. No eres nada._

 _Eso no es cierto... Ella me ama._

Tomo mis bastones, y destruyo los espejos, descubro que todo estaba oscuro. Enciendo la vision nocturna de mi mascara. _Ahi estas._

-Has caido bajo, Slade- dije -Jugando con los miedos agenos. ¡Ja! Yo esperaba una buena pelea.

-Creia que habias superados tus miedos, _Richard._

-Aprendi a superar mis miedos a una temprana edad- dije.

-Pero eso no significa que no los tengas- dijo el.

Lance una granada de humo, _la noche es mi ventaja._

-¡No huyas cobarde!- grita.

-No huyo. Nunca lo hago, despues de todo, yo no desapareci dos años- murmure.

Me distraje un segundo, una espada de Slade logra dar con una parte de mi brazo, siento como separa mi piel, haciendo un corte por todo mi antebrazo superior. Bloqueo algunos estoques de sus espadas, pero yo estoy debilitandome, la toxina consumio la mayoria de mi energía. Doy estoques, entonces, golpeo sus manos alejando las espadas. Se lanza a dar golpes hacia mi zona superior pero no soy lo suficiente rapido. Golpea mi cara, mi estomago, y nuevamente mi cara.

Caigo en el piso y el deja de atacar. Trato de levantarme. _Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._ Se aleja un poco y lanzo unos batarangs.

-¿Acaso no tienes suficiente?

-Nunca me rindo. Eso fue lo primero que mi padre me enseño- murmure.

Lanza una patada pero atrapo su pierna, dejandolo caer sobre el mismo, se queja. Busco mis palos de esgrima mientras Slade se levanta.

-¿Cual sera el final?- dice el.

-Uno en el que tu estes en la cárcel.

-Crei que me matarias- dice burlon.

-Yo no soy como tu, Slade. _Nunca._

Corro hacia el, el corre hacia mi, _un impacto,_ el salta con sus espadas en mano, pero yo sigo entonces cuando estamos apunto de chocar, me deslizo por debajo, para golpearlo por detras. El se gira, intentando bloquear. _Estocada, bloque. Estocada, bloque._ _Estocada, bloque._ Logro arrebatarle las espadas de una vez por todas.

Me encuentro sobre el.

-Se acabo, Slade.

-Tienes razon, se acabo.

Un disparo atravieza parte mi.

 **Starfire.**

Komandr' azota contra el piso, ella grita y cae inconsciente. Vuelvo a la zona de batalla. Ahí me encuentro con Miss Martian. Todos habian sido derrotados.

-Gran batalla- le sonrio.

-Nunca habiamos vivido algo asi- dijo ella.

-Bueno, cuando eres un titan, cosas como estas sucederán a menudo. Te lo aseguro.

-Mientras sea con ustedes, sera fantastico- dijo ella, iba a hablar cuando los gritos de Artemis nos distraen.

-¡Alejate de mi novio, bruja!- veo y ella discutia contra Jinx, quien creo que se siente atraida por Kid Flash.

Rio.

-¡Miren!- alguien grita, miro y veo que Nightwing entra al lugar, iba arrastrando a Slade, quien estaba inconsciente.

-¡Nightwing!- grito, vuelo hasta Dick. Deja el cuerpo y avanza hasta mi.

-Kory- dice el. Su voz estaba apagada, sonaba triste.

Me alejo unos centimetros de el, remuevo su mascara y miro sus ojos. Estan completamente rojos. _No..._

-Dick... ¿Que sucedio alla?

-Uso... t-toxina... del miedo... m-me d-disparo...

Cae en mis brazos.

 _Mi pajarito..._

 _Bueno, no es muy claro que sucedio con Dick HAHAHAHAHAH okya. Falta el epilogo._

 _Solo esperalo... esperalo..._

 _Deja tu review._


	14. Epilogo

**Tres** **años despues.**

-... Obviamente patee su trasero luego de que me disparara. Admito que dolio. Pero en mi defensa, tenia un agujero en el cuerpo.

-Continua, Grayson, no me interesa saber lo de tus disparos.

-Ok. Luego de eso, tome el cuerpo de Deathstroke y lo arrastre hacia la sala central. En cuanto entre, Starfire vino hacia mi pero me desmaye. Según lo que Tim me contó, me llevaron a la Batcave, ahi, estuve en coma por un mes, mientras Alfie y Bruce me mantenian estables. Entonces, ahi fue cuando Aqualad me conto que habia descubierto cosas sobre su vida, ambos confirmamos que es el hijo de Black Manta. Ideamos un plan para averiguar que planeaba la luz- dije -el se infiltraba traicionando a Young Justice y yo quedaba como líder, pero antes debia unirme a ellos.

-Fue ahi cuando Aquagirl murio.

-Si. Un año después, el Alcance invade la Tierra. Pasan meses cuando sucede la muerte de Kid Flash.

-¿Bart Allen?- me pregunto.

-No. Wally West- respondi -Hmm... ¿Que mas? ¡Oh! Bruce descubre que Jason Todd esta vivo. Yo deje Young Justice y los Teen Titans, para volver a Gotham y vivir aqui en el penthouse junto a Barbara.

-¿Por que ya no estas con Starfire?

-Es algo complicado, _Little D._

-Entonces, sigue contando.

-Luego de todo eso, sucede el terremoto de Gotham y _Tierra de nadie._ Afortunadamente este edificio es sismico. Asi que Tim, Bruce y Alfred vivieron aqui mientras reconstruian la mansión. Y despues de todo eso, llegaste tu.

-Ya era hora, Grayson- dice Damian soltando un bostezo.

El patrullaje habia terminado hace una hora atras, habia una tormenta alla fuera y Damian no podía dormir, así que le conté mi historia. Mi hermano menor se acaba de dormir. Veo mi telefono vibrar. Era un mensaje.

La historia no estaba completamente terminada, ¿Que sucedio despues? Bueno, Garfield, cuando yo fui lider de Young Justice, se unio al equipo para estar con su hermana, M'gann. A Victor le ofrecieron un puesto en la JLA que no pudo rechazar. Rachel decidio hacer un viaje espiritual junto a su madre. Y Kory... Bueno, esa es la parte complicada de todo.

 _Sigue siendo mi novia._

Lo entiendo, se que le dije a Damian que habia vivido con Baba, es cierto, fue mi novia pero eso fue cuando Kory termino conmigo porque debia volver a Tamaran. Cuando ella volvio, Babs ya habia terminado conmigo.

Me levanto de la cama y voy hasta el ascensor que lleva al bat-bunker o como yo lo llamo, _El Nido._ Vivo en un penthouse en el centro de Gotham junto a mis dos hermanos, Tim y Damian, ambos al igual que yo son heroes, Damian es Robin desde que yo soy Batman. Si, _I'm Batman._ Bruce fallecio hace un año en la invasion de Darkseid a la Tierra. Luego, se produjo una guerra por el manto de Batman, que por herencia es mio. Desde entonces, _Little D_ ha sido mi Robin.

Llegue al bat-bunker, ahi _ella me esperaba._

-No entiendo porque te gusta patrullar con lluvia- dijo ella.

-Me recuerda a mi infancia.

-Eres un anciano.

-Apenas tengo 22. Tu eres mayor que yo, Kory.

-Claro, ¿Ahora me dices vieja?

-Nop...

Ella rie, camimo hacia la computadora para poder trabajar pero ella se sienta sobre mi.

-Kory...

-Oh vamos, otras veces adoras que este de esta forma- dice ella. ¿Que?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes, que este _mojada..._

-Eres una pervertida, Koriandr'.

-Lo aprendi de ti, _amor_.

Sonrei.

-Por cierto, cuando le diras a tus hermanos sobre nuestro compromiso- me pregunta mientras se acomoda apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No lo se... ¿Crees que esten de acuerdo?

-Ambos te adoran, Dick. Estaran felices por ti.

-Gracias, bebe.

 _-Siempre._

 _-Siempre-_ murmure.

Durante cuatro años de mi vida, fui un completo _**desconocido**_ , no para los demas, sino para mi mismo. Era un heroe que brindaba esperanza a otros heroes, era un gran líder, pero aun asi, _no sabia quien era realmente yo._ Estaba lleno de odio, dolor, rencor y sufrimiento, pero sobre todo, **miedo.** Gracias a Bruce, venci a mis miedos a una corta edad pero ellos casi me vencen en una navidad _. Esta chica, Kory,_ siempre fue mi luz.

Ella me salvaba de convertirme en alguien lleno de venganza. Gracias a ella, soy quien soy ahora.

Aun asi me pregunto,

 _ **¿Quien fue Robin?**_

 _Hola gente._

 _Primero que todo, gracias a todas y todos los que comenzaron a leer esta historia desde el principio. Nunca crei que la gente llegara a amar esta creacion :) En serio, muchas gracias._

 _-Opiniones personales..._

 _No me gusta robstar o nightstar_

 _Yo queria matar a Dick._

 _Queria a Babs con Dick._

 _Amo los comentarios._

 _Hahhahah :(_

 _Gracias por darme la oportunidad de demostrar mi talento ante ustedes._

 _Pero sobre todo, gracias por leer._

 _*cierre telon*_


End file.
